


Bite Me

by yestofandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And like explicit gayness, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Issues, Galra Keith (Voltron), I wrote this before season 2, Just more lance, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pidge is non-binary, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Tbh its really close what happened in s2, Top Lance (Voltron), cursing, i have no chill, kinda like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestofandoms/pseuds/yestofandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine,” I groan. “I will have sex with people and live to save the universe,” Lance had stared at me as if I had no right to be complaining.<br/>“Not people just men, actually.” Allura added quickly.<br/>“Why?” I ask out of curiosity. I prefer men.<br/>“Had a succubus bit you, you would need to get the seed from a female, but you were bit by an incubus therefore,”<br/>“Just males.” I finished her sentence and sighed. A question came to my mind. “Hold on, where am I going to get this ‘seed’ from? We’re in space all the time, we can’t exactly make trips just for-” Lance cut me off.<br/>“Oh, come on! This isn’t fair. I know exactly where this is leading. Keith gets to ask us ‘Who’s going to take one for the team and fuck me?’But when I do it,” he started putting up air quotations. “ It’s wrong, unacceptable, and makes people uncomfortable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cryopod More Like Cry in Pod

It was a simple mission, Allura said. It’s going to be the easiest treaty you’ll ever sign, she said. So, why is that I am pinned down by this annoyingly attractive man-bird-person?!

The wings from his back were pinning my shoulders down. He lined their length with my arms rendering them useless. I tried to kick him away, but he has a tail and held one of my legs down. He was using his hands to try and play with the belt of my suit. He furrowed his brows with every attempt when it wasn’t doing what he wanted. What did he want? I was still trying to use my other foot to kick him off until his knee held me down. 

I couldn’t move. I started screaming hoping one of my fellow paladins were nearby. My helmet was far away, before the flying man attacked he came from behind me grabbing the helmet and he tossed it away. He said, “Why hide a face that pretty?” I charged at the long haired blonde assuming he was the reason behind why Team Voltron got separated from each other.

As he held me down I could only focus on his face. The angel had a carnivorous look in his eyes. His eyes were yellow, he had slits where pupils should have been. I kept struggling, but he kept looking down on me. I started to yell obscenities in his face so he could get off me, but he was not budging. Then suddenly, everything I wanted to punch in the face I wanted to kiss. The fangs I wanted to beat in. I now wanted to rub my tongue against. I felt a connection between us while staring into his soul. He was blindingly beautiful. I blinked it seems as if he is changing.

I thought his skin was porcelain before, but now it seems olive. His eyes glittered from yellow to blue. His slender nose became familiar. His sun-glistening hair turned copper as it became shorter to reveal a face of a person I think I knew. I would have let him do anything to me. I stopped resisting.

“The Gaze is working on you, good.” He whispered into my ear. I stayed motionless when he stopped using his wings to press me down. He told me to take off my red paladin outfit. I was about to start until I heard Lance screaming. 

"Keith! Fight him!” He started to shoot frantically at the man hovering over me. The angel flicked his wing to deflect Lance’s lasers. His head ducked into his own wing as he winced. 

Normally, Lance comes up with plans instead of rushing into battle. That was more of my thing. Luckily, he didn’t take his time, who knows what would have happened. 

I put my hand to the thigh of my suit thinking of my weapon. My bayard came into hand as I hoped and before I unleashed my sword I aimed it to hit the man directly into his heart. I formed the blade and he let out a death-defying scream. He tried swatting it away with his wing, but I saw his eyes change when he accepted death. He forced his body further onto the sword getting closer to me.

“A parting gift.”

I felt a piercing pain into the side of neck. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I heard Lance yell my name. He ran toward me and pushed the weight of the angel off of me. Instinctively, I moved my hand to my neck stop the bleeding. The sticky liquid was making it’s way to the back of my hair. Into my paladin outfit. Lance knelt down toward me and lifted my torso. 

“Keith? My man? Are you alive? You’re bleeding alot!” He held me in his arms shaking me. My eyelids were fluttering.”Wow, Lance, why are there three of you?” I saw underneath his helmet Lance’s eyes shifted to the angel with a confusion expression.

“Why is there another me?” Before I passed out I caught a glimpse of the corpse beside me and it was Lance.

“That’s… weird.” I shut my eyes and heard Lance yelling. “Guys, uh, Keith needs some help!” 

 

When I woke up, it was Shiro who had caught me from falling to my face from the cryopod. 

“Thanks,” my voice is slurred. I steadied myself. Standing beside Shiro I became aware of the stinging on my body. I moaned feeling the tightness in my neck. My hand rubbed the right crook of my neck where the transforming angel got me.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Shiro asked quietly. I noticed the rest of Team Voltron had been sleeping in the center of all the cryopods.

“Did you all wait up for me? Or try to?” My eyes darted from the Princess and her mice resting against the adjacent pod from mine with Pidge laying against her. Hunk had fallen asleep standing against a pod close to mine. Hunk’s mouth was open as he snored. Coran was on the ground next to Hunk’s feet asleep. Lance was in the center of the center of all the cryopods with blankets and pillows around him he had on a sleeping mask. Nothing was going to make him uncomfortable. 

I felt myself begin to tear up. Am I showing emotion? What? Why is this happening? 

“You guys waited for me,” my bottom lip quivered. Why do I want to cry?

My eyes stared at Shiro and I strange pang of lust hit me like the Galra ships have before. I have always known Shiro is gorgeous, but I’ve never told him I thought of him that way before. He is the only thing that matters right now. Have you seen his arms?

I gently placed my hand to the side of his face. “You are so handsome, has  anyone ever told you that before?” Shiro didn’t look surprised when I said this. After the words left my mouth and I registered what I had uttered. I found myself slapping my hands over them.

“I don’t know where that came from. I am sorry.” My face is as hot as the fire my lion spews out.

“Coran said this might happen.”

“What?”

“You got bit by an incubus,” My fingers rubbed around the two holes the angel, or the ‘incubus’ made. They turned to scabs now.

“The hell is an incubus?” Shiro awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed his metallic arm to the back of his neck. 

“Well, you see, it’s kind of like,uh - so, like, um, ya know. Imagine one of those things-” I crossed my arms, feeling frustrated, my foot began to tap impatiently.

“Spit it out!” I yelled a little bit too loudly causing a stir in the Team. They began to wake up. My name quickly spilled out of the rest of the team’s mouth as the stumbled over to crowd by Shiro and I. 

“That’s what she said,” I heard Lance mumble while he was startled into waking up.

Ignoring him I ask “What’s an incubus?” There was almost complete silence amongst the group as they each shot looks toward each other, but silence wasn’t really Lance’s style. He laughed as he explained an incubus to the whole group. 

“Well, you see here, Keith, an incubus is a magical creature who feeds off of sexual energy and get strength by doing the hanky panky, the nasty, the do.They tend to have wings, and you know what else they have?” Lance was being annoying setting up the punchline of his joke. I am aiming to ruin that.

“Tails.” I spoke, but Lance was slightly louder than me. “The ability to turn into the person you desire most! And remember who he turned into when you looked at him?”

“Yeah, it was you.” The team seemed shocked at my admission, but I didn’t see why. “I was going to almost be killed and you were saving the day of course you were going to be what I wanted the most.” 

“That’s right Keith got a big old crush on me,” Lance closed his eyes with a grin plastered all over his face until he paid attention to what I said.“Wait what?” Pidge and Hunk started to snicker. 

“We knew there was no way Keith was into you Lance.” Pidge laughed into their palm. Hunk patted Lance on the back. “How’s your ego doing?” Lance flushed. “My ego is fine, it’s doing great because Keith is going to end up falling in love with me anyway.” Lance spoke defensively as he crossed his arms turning his back toward Hunk pouting. 

“Lance, that is most certainly not going to happen.” Then the Team simultaneously sucked their teeth in. As if they don’t believe me. Why don’t they believe me?

“Well, Keith there’s a tad bit Lance left out about Incubi,”Allura began to explain. “If they bite you, you start to gain symptoms of an incubus, but in your case this will be temporary. If Lance’s description of what happened in your fight is accurate,” she glanced down at my waist, quickly, but shook her head. “Which I assume is, since your paladin outfit was intact, I don’t believe the incubus touched you?”

“He did.” For a moment everyone looked aghast.

“What? We were fighting.” 

“Oh,” everyone said and let out a sigh of relief.

“Just fighting, right, fully clothed?” Allura seemed worried at what my response was going to be.

“Of course.” Why would I be less than fully clothed?

“Good, anyway Keith. You are going to start having more,uh,” I saw in her blue eyes she was searching for the right words. “Attractions, or impulses towards practically any male you meet to want to, um,” Allura was stammering on her words. Lance put his hands over Pidge’s ear.

“She mean you’re going to want to get fucked by men.” Lance spoke bluntly.

“Lance!” Shiro and Allura shouted toward him. Lance brought his arms back as he shrugged. “What! It’s the truth! That’s what an incubus’ bite does. He is going to be like a puppy in heat for like what next two months,” he motioned to Coran who nodded in agreement. “He is going to be  very ‘active’ until the bite wears off!”

I stepped back into the pod. 

“Freeze me.” 

“Why?” Hunk asked. 

“Sadly, I think Lance is telling the truth and if these impulses are true I don’t want to want him to touch me, no offense Lance,” Lance raised his arms up clearly offended. I continued. “Freeze me up. I can wait out two months.”

“The universe can’t wait two months. You still need to be awake to fight off Zarkon,” Allura spoke. “Also, the bite’s poison would still linger in you, in the pod. You’d have to deal with it eventually.” 

“Poison?!” 

“Don’t worry, Keith it isn’t lethal,” Pidge said. “It’s just going to be really annoying for you.” They were laughing.

“Why?” I directed it toward Pidge, but Shiro answered. “You’re going to be like a fledgling Incubus so you’ll need to do what they do in order to survive.”

“Survive?” I questioned. “I could die from this bite?” 

“Pfft.” Lance said. “Dude, you got the best medicine to an illness I’ve ever heard of.” Shiro continued.

“Keith, you’re going to need,” His eyes peered to Lance then to Pidge. Lance nodded as he put his hands around Pidge’s ear. They grumbled. “I know what you’re going to say already.” 

“Incubus need the seed of life to live,”

“By that he means come,” Lance cut him off.

“Come?” My eyebrows were brought together and one raised. “What’s that?” Hunk and Lance seemed bewildered at how I don’t know what it is. “You mean like come over here word like that kinda come?”

“No, I mean like, you know the white stuff that comes out when you reached your climax when you masturbate?” Lance asked. Allura gagged. “I never expected this to be a conversation I’d hear.”

“Neither do I, Princess. Also to answer your question, no, Lance. I don’t do that. Unlike you, I use my hands for sword fighting.” 

“I mean, you technically can say that I am also practising with my sword-” I saw Hunk laughing until Shiro said. “Lance, no!” Lance raised his hands in defeat, but quickly put them back on Pidge’s ears.

“Lance, is right though. You need the white stuff, a.k.a semen or else you don’t make it out these two months.” 

Lance cut in. “It can’t be your own either,” Lance began to stammer. “I only asked because, I thought that’d be funny if you were eating your own semen smoothies.” I roll my eyes at him.

“Okay so, like words, things, people, questions,”I began to speak nonsense to divert their attention as I tried to close my pod and freeze myself, ignoring my problems, let the universe be damned. it closed for a moment until Allura opened it back up again. 

“Fine,” I groan. “I will have sex with people and live to save the universe,” Lance had stared at me as if I had no right to be complaining.

“Not people just men, actually.” Allura added quickly.

“Why?” I ask out of curiosity. I prefer men.

“Had a succubus bit you, you would need to get the seed from a female, but you were bit by an incubus therefore,” 

“Just males.” I finished her sentence and sighed. A question came to my mind. “Hold on, where am I going to get this ‘seed’ from? We’re in space all the time, we can’t exactly make trips just for-” Lance cut me off. 

“Oh, come on! This isn’t fair. I know exactly where this is leading. Keith gets to ask us ‘Who’s going to take one for the team and fuck me?’But when  _ I _ do it,” he started putting up air quotations. “ It’s wrong, unacceptable, and makes people uncomfortable.”

“This is different Lance,” Coran commented. “You’re, well, you’re Lance, but Keith has a medical condition.” 

“Oh seriously?!” Lance started to storm into my pod. “Keith looks pretty damn healthy to me” Lance seemed upset, I started to chuckle. My eyes could only focus on him. Reality became altered. This sun-kissed boy with blue eyes was all I could notice.

“You look sexy when you’re upset.” I brought my hand to the back of his hair and kissed him. I never noticed how soft he was. Whether it’s his skin or his hair. I could feel his brown hair tickle my forehead. My hands flickered between touching the nape of his neck and his hair. So soft. I could touch him all day. 

My eyes start to close. I was melting into this lip lock, but I came to my sense that my lips were on his lips. My lips, Keith Kogane’s lips were on Lance McClain’s lips. This understanding rushed me out of my ‘impulse’ and back to reality. We stared at each other wide eyed for a few seconds.Too many seconds if you asked me. I pushed him back and he fell on his ass out of the pod.

“Allura, do not reopen this pod!” I screamed as I tried so very hard to close it, but it wouldn’t close. I gave up and slumped down onto the floor and cried. 

“I kissed Lance,” I covered my arms over my chest. I pulled my knees in close. “Why, me? Why god?What did I do to deserve this?” 

Lance blushed. “I’ve never gotten that reaction before!” Hunk looked down at him. “How is that ego doing again?” 

“Shut up, Hunk!” 

“Why am I crying? I feel so emotional.” I said in between whimpers bringing my hands to my eyes. If I were the Keith I was this morning I would have been more embarrassed about crying in front of the team, but I am not the Keith I was this morning. I am the version of me who wanted, who wants, to kiss Lance. 

“Another side effect of the bite.”Shiro stated. I tried to stifled down my sniffles as I rubbed my eyes. “How long can I go without doing anything promiscuous and survive?” Coran started talking about math and measurements throwing in his knowledge of incubi. As the royal advisor he knows a lot about other creatures, I think he is our main source of info about this bite. 

“Two days may be your limit.” 

“Cool, how about we focus on the problem then?” I am eager to get out of here and heading to the training deck. Fighting a robot is much less awkward than discussing my future sex life to Team Voltron.

“But, Keith we need to think about who will help you, when you need it. Luckily for us,” Allura fists bump Pidge. The woman and non-binary kid. “Pidge and I can’t help you nor would we want to. So, boys?” She eyed the men to see who was willing. 

“I am sorry Keith, but my moustache doesn’t agree.” Coran said. “Understandable,” I said. I don’t need to understand how that worked, but I’m not going to cry about it. 

“I may or may not have a thing with Shay and I kinda don’t want to risk that, so, no.” 

“And that leaves Shiro and Lance,” Allura said. “Anymore objections?”

Lance grinned placing his hands on his hips. 

“No way am I going to pass up an opportunity to make Keith my bit-” Hunk hit Lance upside the head before he could complete the word. “Ow!” Lance started rubbing the back of his super soft head.

“I’ll do it, too,” Shiro said which resulted in everyone turning their heads toward him. “Lance you seem a bit too excited for this.” Shiro’s lip turned upward slightly on one side as he eyed Lance. It caused Lance to heat up. His tanned cheeks were turning red which complimented his freckles. 

It was cute. 

“Lance, maybe we should go to your bedroom now.” I wink towards him. He starts to flush even more at the insinuation of my statement. As soon as I think back to what I just said, so do I. 

“I did not want to say that,” I shook my head. “I don’t even want you,  Lance. I much prefer Shiro. Have you seen his arms? I would be safe in those.” I bit my own tongue trying to keep myself from furthering my foolery. In a pained voice I shout “I’m going to go to the training deck. Bye.” 

I jet out of the cryopod rushing past everyone. I heard them calling my name, but I would like very much to not think about anything that happened in that meeting. Or what’s going to inevitably happen over the course of the next couple of months. 

My hands rushed over my wound as I began to feel it pulse.

_ A parting gift. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Incubite

I’m starting to think Coran isn’t good at math because it is day three and death doesn’t seem like it is closing in on me. In fact I almost forgot about the Incubite. The rest of the team seemed to dull down on the conversation about my ironic treatment to my STD too. However, all good things come to an end. 

A feeling I know all too well.

Another mecha-monster had visited us today. We formed Voltron for the most part, but we unfused due to my inability to focus solely on the task at hand.

Could you blame me, though? First, we were fighting a weird tentacle monster. The amount of innuendos being said were shocking. If Lance hadn’t been scared for his life he would have been commenting ‘That’s what she said’ between every other breath. Second, Shiro kept barking out demands. It’s not my fault I thought ‘He could command me any day.’ Or that Lance kept screaming my name into his intercom and I agreed. Or when the monster hit us really hard causing the two to grunt violently which led to me thinking of hearing that sound in the bedroom or bathroom or training deck or anywhere they’d be willingly to take me.

We reformed Voltron after I got my shit together when I saw Hunk almost get crushed by the monster. The other paladins were unaware of why we unfused and I plan on keeping it that way. We return to the castle ship and it was the conversation of the day. ‘What happened?’ I tried to use Lance as a scapegoat. “I bet you were thinking too hard about a cheesy pun and forgot we were fighting for our lives.” To which he scoffed. “Please, making shitty jokes is second nature to me. I don’t get  _ tied up _ in trying to make them.” This was in reference to when the machine wrapped it’s arm around my Red Lion. The team said they needed me and I only responded “A little tied up right now guys!”

The Princess was very displeased that we split apart since we’ve been doing so well. Now, Allura wants us to try bonding more as a team. Last time, we did that we were able to see into each other’s head. 

The past days I’ve been learning constraint. How to not say what’s in my head. I don’t want scar Team Voltron with the fantasies I have created of getting plowed by Lance or Shiro or Lance  _ and  _ Shiro. I especially don’t want Lance to have the satisfaction in knowing that I had a wet dream about him last night and the night previous. 

I hate admitting this to myself, but I really want Lance. Even more than Shiro which makes no sense considering how Shiro is well put together and Lance is, well, Lance is Lance. Still, lanky Lance is the reason behind why I did something I haven’t done in years yesterday. 

I saw the ‘white stuff’, the stuff Lance talked about after you finish masturbating. 

 

It was mostly dark in my room the only light I had were the small strips of sky blue neon lights. The one above my head highlighted my sinful act. Blue is the color of his lion to make matters worse.

It’s almost like I blacked between the transition from relaxing in bed to having my cock in hand. I had to muffle my moans with my gloved hand . My fingertips were tight on my cheek as I tried to keep from waking anyone up around me from the sounds I released. The ones I couldn’t control. At some point my fingers made their way into my mouth. I was licking my fingers, sucking on them, absentmindedly. I didn’t know why I enjoyed that so much, but that came in handy later on.

When I bought my fingerless leather gloves. I never thought I was used them like this. I just needed the friction they provided when I was riding on my hovercraft. It was not apart of my plan that I would use the friction from my leather to make my hand ride my dick. The leather wrapped around me felt so soft. It reminded me of Lance. His incredibly soft sun-kissed skin.

I imagined what it would be like if he gave me head. I thought of my wet dream and stopped making strokes on my length as I moved my fingers to my tip. I switched hands and closed my eyes resting my head against the backwall of my bed.

My fingers acted as Lance’s tongue. My saliva acted as his natural lubricant. I envisioned Lance teasing me, circling his tongue all around my circumcision. He would lick in spirals over me until he reached the center dipping into my slit with his tongue. I’d become putty in his hands as he returns to my tip and starts to suck. Focusing all his attention on me. 

I don’t what I am getting off more on, the idea of Lance blowing me or the idea of him being silent for once. 

Lance would make me beg for him to stop teasing. I would submit. I would beg. I would obey. I would do whatever else he wants me to do so I could feel relief.

He would take in my full length and what he could not reach with his big mouth he would use his hand to rub back and forth. I saw him staring up at me eyes asking ‘Does this feel good?’ Underneath all the Lance, is a person who actually wants to please.

I shuddered his name “Lance,” at the thought of him wanting to ‘help’ me. I climaxed. Come was all over my hand and my glove. I felt instantaneous regret. 

I didn’t think masturbating through, but luckily, Lance did for me. He gave me a box of tissues before I went to my room. He practically ordered me to masturbate just because he was astonished at how I hadn’t know the word for come so he assumed I never did. I wasn’t about to tell him I did. I took it, but reassured him I wouldn’t use it. Staring at my semen filled hand I could almost hear Lance mockingly say ‘Told you so.’

I rolled my eyes and remembered why I don’t like Lance. I cleaned up after myself. I threw away all evidence of what happened quickly and swiftly. It was like I had my own mission within Team Voltron. Don’t get caught that you just jerked off thinking of- what do I even call Lance? A friend? A Rival? A nuisance to society? Something else entirely? I’m not sure, but I had other things to worry about then his title to me.

I tiptoed through the castle’s corridor to not wake anyone so they wouldn’t see my trash.

I felt like trash when I was washing up. I had thought about Lance in  _ that  _ way. It got worse when I was in the shower. I had started seeing translucent images of Lance touching my body, gently. Rubbing my chest being annoyingly attentive to what I liked when his fingers lingered over my sensitive nipples. His image was faint, but it was enough for me to masturbate again.

I went back to bed feeling more dirty than I appeared. 

I slept until I heard Voltron was being called upon which was about four hours later.

Lance’s first comment of the day was to me while we ran to our Lions. 

“Wow, first time I’ve seen you without your gloves.” He spoke oblivious to the truth, but apart of me felt like he knew. 

I flushed and made a half lie. “I wanted to wash them up. It’s been a while.” I did wash them and left them in the laundry part of the castle since I forgot, but I didn’t wash them because it’s been too long.

“How do you even wash leather?” Lance asked, but Shiro called out to us and said “No time for small talk, we gotta form Voltron!” We nodded and did what we were called upon to do. 

 

Which as you may recall led to Allura’s disappointment we unfused Voltron. 

Which lead to Paladin Training part two.

It was very similar to last time, but now that we have fought against enough Galran ships to form Voltron we don’t need to build a cheerleading pyramid again. We can form so long as I concentrate slightly more than normal. I suggested to Allura since we were able to reform Voltron without hiccups maybe we don’t need a training day, but she said we still needed work.

We didn’t test the castle-ships defenses and offenses because we were in space and it could potentially attract Zarkon. We haven’t faced him yet and we wouldn’t be in the best position to fight him currently. Unfusing Voltron was my fault and I wasn’t taking it lightly.

Dreadfully, we went to the training deck and we played Protect Me. The idea of this game is that you keep your companions safe by putting their protection above yours while flying orbs shoot lasers at the everyone. If you get hit the section of the floor you’re standing on opens and you fall into the basement of the training deck. Then you need to take the walk of shame coming up the stairs to come back on the training deck which is in my opinion the worst part. 

The first time we played this was embarrassing. Everyone fell through the ground under three minutes. Now, we were doing phenomenal. Lance and Shiro were covering me this time. It could have gone on for hours had I not started to tear up. 

“You guys,” I bit my bottom lip. “Keeping me safe. I love you so much.” A happy tear slid down my face. Lance looked over at me. 

“Why are you crying!?” He put his blue holographic shield down to look at me in confusion. Which resulted in Pidge getting zapped. Then Hunk stared at Pidge going down and Shiro couldn’t put his shield up to protect him fast enough. Causing Hunk to go under.

I was still crying. My teammates had just fallen into the hole it was a sad moment the catalyst had been me, but I snapped back to my regular self when the lasers weren’t slowing down. I have to protect them.

It was just Shiro, Lance, and I as it had been last time. We put our backs toward each other, blocking all the shots from the orbs circling above our heads. I was protecting Shiro, Shiro was guarding Lance, and Lance was looking after me. We were doing well until my butt touched Lance’s butt and I commented. 

“It’s almost like your ass is concave!” 

I heard Lance grunt as he said. “Get hit, Keith!” Lance stopped guarding me and I got zapped in the back. I fell into the abyss that is the basement yelling.“Fuck you, Lance!” I would have been more upset about being betrayed, but I was too busy thinking of how funny my joke had been.

I hit the padded ground. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I began panting slightly to control my air intake. Soon, I saw Lance was falling in after me and he shouted voice wavering. “You’re going to want to later!” 

He probably started speaking before he fell.

I heard the thump as he fell to the place beside me. 

He was trying to regulate his air. His blue paladin chest plate bobbed up and down with every huff and puff he let out. Sweat laced his forehead making his brown hair seem darker. He was breathtaking. I could only stare at him as we laid there side by side. His eyes were closed, he was collecting himself, he looked so peaceful. His skin appeared glossy. My eyes trailed along the outline of his profile. 

The stray hairs attached to his forehead, his thin brown eyebrows, the medium length of his eyelashes, to the bridge of his upturned nose, to the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks with a dash of red, his lips that kept parting with every exhale and every inhale. The lips that have met mine. The lips I thought of vividly last night. 

This moment was brief, but felt eternal. Once Lance’s eyes were flickering open I glanced away to watch Shiro fall from the training deck.

Even though my gaze on Lance had been just a few seconds I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. He looked more beautiful than the incubus who turned into him. My mind returns to the incubus hovering over me. I can recall him looking mostly like Lance except for the cat eyes. I desperately wished that had been Lance. 

It was staring at Lance when the hurt in my heart started.

 

We moved onto the next part of the training. I was in the center of the training deck. I am in a maze that I cannot see. It looks like I am in empty space, but if I move take one wrong step. I will find out that there is something there.If you bump into the walls then you get a slight shock.

Close to the ceiling there is an announcer’s booth that overlooks the training deck. Those in it can see this maze. Coran and Lance are there right now watching over me. The other members of Team Voltron may also be there to laugh at us.

Last time I had done this maze test I was the one guiding Lance. I wanted to zap him and get revenge for him not guarding me in the training test, but now it was his turn to guide me out of the maze. I am prepared to be stung multiple times. 

“Look how the tables have turned, Keith.”Lance snickered. I sighed waiting instructions. 

“If you’re going to make me zap myself get on with it.” I spoke  Lance scoffed toward me. He tended to make that sound as he rolled his eyes at people. 

“Don't roll your eyes at me!” I cross my arms.

“How did you know I did that?” Lance inquired.  _ You pavloved me, Lance.  _ I think of saying, but then I decide to go against telling him that. He doesn’t need to think  he has any power over me.

“Take a left and start walking I’ll tell you when to stop,” Lance spoke after I didn’t respond. I hesitatingly allow him to guide me expecting to be shocked, but he tells me to stop and make a right. Shockingly, I don’t get zapped. He is probably letting me walk into a dead end as I led him into one before. 

Still, I have no choice except to accept his directions. A left, a  right, walk straight, stop, side step left twice, now go right. The suspense of being tased is killing me as I continue following his orders. 

_ When are you going to hurt me, Lance? _

He shouts into my helmet. I jerked my head back at the loud boom.

“Woooh! I finally beat you at something Mullet man, we made it out the maze with no tasing!”

“What?” My voice was quiet as I turn behind me able to now see the maze. Lance actually kept me safe? It felt like I had been punched in the chest. I wince hitting my hand against my breast plate.

“Keith, get on up here! We get to watch how the rest of these chumps do!” He sounded happy. This made me happy. Then I felt another sting in my heart. Lance spoke into the headset unaware of the throbbing I felt. I took a sharp inhale and figured it was just shock. Lance didn’t hurt me.

“Okay, buddy,” I grinned as I headed up to the booth. 

Hunk guided Pidge. He gave instructions  too quickly that became jumbled when put into action so Pidge kept getting zapped. They’d shriek each time a jolt met them. It kept causing Lance to laugh. I laughed along stealing glances at him as he cackled. He wrapped of his arms around his stomach as he giggled and patted my shoulder. 

“Poor Pidge,” He’d said through fits of laughter. The pounding in my heart came back for a moment, but I ignored it. 

“Yeah,” I could only compare this pain to being stabbed. “Poor Pidge.” I was fighting off ache by gritting my teeth. I began breathing exercises which went unnoticed by the team as they stared at the mistakes occurring in the maze. 

When Pidge finally made it out the maze.Shiro guided Hunk. 

Shiro gave steady instructions, but Hunk was panicking. Claiming he felt claustrophobic by the walls he knew were there, but he couldn’t see. 

“It’s a very confusing feeling!” Hunk screamed while running into a wall trying to get out on his own ignoring Shiro’s directions. 

“Hunk calm down!” Shiro tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

I stared at Lance cackling and I agreed with Hunk my eyes shifted from my breast plate back to Lance. This is a very confusing feeling. 

 

Next, on the agenda for Voltron bonding was supposed to be nose diving, but we don’t have time to do that in space. I was almost begging Allura that we made a quick detour because what was next I would love to opt out of.

It was time to open up.

A talent most orphans obviously own!

I have never been good at this and now with this Incubite it’s going to worsen ten fold.

Coran handed the five of us paladins alien headbands that literally see into your head. It wraps around the back of your head with a wire extended out from the middle of the back of the band. It’s held up in the front by three blue electrodes: two on your temples and one in the middle of your forehead. 

Once you put these on, whatever is on your mind is broadcasted to the team whether you like it or not. I have too many things on my mind. Red Lion is unfortunately taking a backseat.

Coran repeated the same thing he said to us last time during this trust exercise.“The most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron,” I am in so much pain. I have been focusing on that. 

I let out a deep breathe thinking of Shiro’s words. 

_ Patience yields focus. _

The words I needed in order to find Red Lion.

“Everything else has to fade away.” It is a good thing I know how to ignore pain, I’ve done it my whole life. I can do this. 

All I have to do is think of Red Lion. She’s all that matters right now.

She is all that matters. 

She is all that … 

He is.. 

He is all that matters.

Pidge is across from me yelling. 

“Keith stop thinking of your boyfriend!” I open my eyes and see Lance with his eyes closed on the mat. I turn to see Lance’s face and for once I can’t read his face. 

_ Fuck this. _

I stand up, embarrassed as I throw my helmet off to the ground. Ignoring everyone’s gaze.

“Keith, it’s okay.” I heard Shiro start to follow after me. Inside I was burning. I was angry. This isn’t fair. I snap at Shiro before leaving. 

“No, it’s not okay. I didn’t ask to be bitten!” Shiro was about to place his hand on my shoulder, but I swatted him away.

“Leave me alone, you’re not my father!” Venom spewed out from my lips. For a moment I wanted to apologize to Shiro because he is the only one who knows about my past in Team Voltron. Instead, I turn my back on him. I turn on all of them and storm off to my room. Tears well up in my eyes, but these are different. The first real tears of sorrow. 

I can’t even fight in the training deck to calm myself down, they’re all there. 

 

As I was walking away the pounding in my heart never faded. It became worse with each slight step, with each stumble, I kept tossing from side to side against the hallway. My suit felt too tight. It was choking me. I couldn’t breathe.

I continued to my room to change out of this. Into my regular outfit. 

Once I did.. I put my hand to my head feeling beads of sweat. My hand felt too cold to touch the extreme heat on my head. I am having cold and hot flashes. I decided to leave my red, white, and yellow striped mini-jacket on. If I had to decide between these intense contradictions. I am choosing heat. 

I was lightheaded, unable to stand I slid down my door with my legs laid out in front of me. My black shirt was raised behind my back. Cold air rushed on my skin, it was intensified by the amount of sweat I was producing. I quickly got goosebumps. My skin was torturing me. Everywhere hurt.

How could I forget the Incubite? 

It was demanding all my attention now. It was the source of my anguish. It had it’s own pulse, constantly beating, tightening with every intake of air I fail to take. It’s incessant beat overshadows the sound of me hyperventilating. I pull out my dagger from the side of my belt. I pull the right side of shirt down to reveal my shoulder.

I want this pain to stop! 

Maybe if I take out the root of my problem this all will end! I took hold of my hilt aiming directly my neck. My hand was shaking. I wasn’t thinking, but how could I? All that I was torment! 

I was about to slice of these layers of my skin until I saw the image in my dagger. 

Around the bite I my complexion was changing. 

I was turning purple. 

My breathing stopped, my eyes widened. For a moment I was paralyzed with fear. I was turning into a monster.It was creeping up the right side of my neck, it was on my shoulder, making it’s way to my face. I couldn’t stare I dropped the weapon.

The moment I lost gaze with my reflection suddenly, I had the energy to move.

I didn’t know what to do. I was scared. I scampered backwards as my bedroom door opened, flipped over on my hands and knees, and I crawled away from my reflection until I could stand. I rested against a wall and used it as a crutch. The ache in my heart was becoming too much to bear.

My head pounded. 

I couldn’t see straight.

Black spots were clouding my vision. 

I stumbled to the closest room to mine. 

I somehow made it as I slammed on the door. Breathing uneven and quick. My heart raced, but now for a new reason. 

The door opened and I fell into his arms. He caught me with worry laced through every inch of his face.

He won’t hurt me. 

I was clutching onto his shoulder grabbing a fistful of his white shirt rimmed with the color blue. The same as his lion. 

I helplessly looked up toward him whispering.

“I need you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to restrain myself from writing more puns
> 
> one line was based off of this comic check it out  
> http://0-aredhel-0.tumblr.com/post/148713915856/wow-ok-keith-whatever


	3. We Can't Go Back

_ When are you going to hurt me, Lance?  _

Earlier today, I waited in anticipation for the moment he would betray me. He could have and gotten away with it, but Lance didn’t take advantage. He didn’t want to cause me harm. Lance was a better person than me. Better than most people. 

Lance is good.

His eyes skimmed over the bruise on my neck. He didn’t ask about the purple grotesque blotching on my skin. I was grateful.

Hard to showcase that when I had collapsed on top of him falling into his room. I fell in between his legs. My torso rested against his upper body. 

“Lance, help me,” my voice was dry and weak. 

This close to him I could hear his heartbeat.

I found momentary peace listening to the way his heart raced. It was calming to know the feeling was mutual. It was serene until I felt the palpitations come back. Swifter and sharper every second.

In my chest it felt as if there was a bomb waiting to detonate. 

Lance lifted his torso up with his left hand. He wasn’t speaking, but his face revealed all. Lance was frightened. His complexion was fading every second. Lance motioned his hand near my neck at my bite. His skin hadn’t made contact with my own, but I knew it was there. There was suspense waiting for him to graze it. Except. Lance’s hands retracted to my surprise, there was disappointment within me.

Lance’s disposition shifted once he started speaking. “Keith, we have to get you to the healing pods.”  A look I’ve seen in Shiro. Having a brave face to make others feel more secure when you’re just as scared, if not more.

“Idiot,”Thinking about a trait I valued in Shiro made my heart hurt on another layer other than physical. One I try to ignore. 

“You are the healing pod.” I roll over Lance’s leg onto to his floor on my back. His room is ice cold and sweat traced all over my body. It made moving even more difficult. I could barely raise my hands over my head. All the gravity in the universe suddenly having a toll on me, but I’m stubborn. I manage to move slightly, anyway. Attempting to get in a position Lance could get in with quickly and easily.

I wanted to bend over  resting on my hands and knees since that’s the easiest way to mount, but I couldn’t will that much effort into keeping myself up. Instead, I lay on my back with my knees raised. The soles of my feet touching the freezing ground.

Lance was motionless either shy at the idea of how easily my submission was or unaware of my cues. 

“Do… something.” I muster the words out of my chest I glared up toward him from the floor as he peered down at me from his seated position. He had been watching me prepare myself for him.

“I can’t, Keith you look so-” He was going to say weak. I wanted to yell at him, but my voice was beginning to fail leaving me speaking minimally. 

“I look like I’m dying,” If the room hadn’t been filled with awkward silence you couldn’t have heard me.“I know, it’s bad Lance, just,” My breath had been shaky. “Please.” 

I am going to be livid if I die from lack of dick  _ from _ Lance. He was quiet, but he said “Okay.” and got on top of me.

My heart thumped. I was comparing the incubus and Lance how they hovered over me. The overwhelming anguish in my chest subsided a little bit the moment Lance’s lips met mine. 

It was uncomfortable and he was tense. I was as stiff as a corpse which I would be in the next few minutes. I understand his hesitancy if I had a partner who made me do all the work, I wouldn’t want to fuck them either. 

The kiss wasn’t deepening despite my attempts and I didn’t feel as if it was going anywhere. I decided to take control.

“Undress me, now.” There was heat coming from Lance’s face I didn’t notice before until he tried seperating from my lips. Isn’t there a way I can get Lance to do whatever I want? That incubus did something that made me want to do his bidding. What the fuck was it?

I can envision his yellow eyes turning blue. His european features fading into Lance’s. He was pinning me down and said  _ The Gaze is working on you. _

I know what to do.

I move my left hand abruptly to pull his hair so that he could face me. Even with my clouding vision I could see in my peripheral that my right arm is currently fully a pastel purple. 

I didn’t want to think about why that was happening. I wanted Lance to touch me.

The tips of our noses rub against each other while our eyes lock onto each other. He is all that matters.

“It hurts less when you kiss me.” These whispered words became the catalyst to Lance and I  french kissing. His tongue circled my own while his hands fidgeted with my belt. Just like the incubus, he could not get it off. Why do my outfits cock-block me!

“Tug it off.” After, too many futile tries I moaned to him.  My speech was incoherent, but two makeout partners can get an idea of what the other wants. The idea of him ripping my clothes off was barbaric and primal. I salivated at the thought of him dominating me.

One of his hands had been resting against the floor. His hand was near the purple side of my face. I didn’t like when he eyes lingered on it. He put his palm there originally to keep steady, but now he needed both hands to pull off my pants.

He drew his torso back from resting atop of mine.  Lance was now kneeling in front of me  between my legs. when I raised my hips. His nails scratched into my sides. It broke skin.

I don’t think he  meant to, but now that we were in the motions of hooking up I guess he got excited.In the process of him yanking my clothes off I heard a snap. Both of our heads turned to the leather belt split in half on the floor beside us. 

“Sorry,” Lance muttered staring it before returning his gaze to me.

His eyes widen. At first I thought the color spread more, but when I stared down it was normal to me. Which is when I realized this is the first time Lance is seeing me naked. If I wasn’t on the verge of passing out and paler than normal I probably would have been as red as Lance. He was blushing enough for the both of us.

Having him stare down at me, made me very self conscious. Mostly because I was erect just from kissing. I wondered if he felt my bulge whenever it came about. Normally, I know when I’m erected, but I haven’t been touched like this in so long. My ex used to do this to me too, but I didn’t want to think about him. Why do I think about my emotions during sex? This is purely professional.

“Stop staring,” I tried to cover my embarrassment with frustration. I could feel the bite beginning to hurt again now that he wasn’t touching me.

“Do something.” I say, wanting his brown lips to rush into my pink ones. Instead of swapping saliva Lance’s hands found their way underneath my tight black shirt. It was sticking to my skin since I had been sweating profusely beforehand.

I am completely nude in front of a full dressed Lance. Now was not the time for me to get sheepish.

“Lance, hurry.” I pleaded. I could feel the vexing chant of the bite that craves my anguish.

Lance nodded yes, but he did the opposite of hurrying. He looked over to his bed and grabbed a pillow.

He held it in his  hands and wondered if he should put this under my rear for support or if he should not because he didn’t want his head to be where my butt was. 

“Lance, I don’t give a fuck! Hurry-” I yelled out, arching my back, water flooded my eyes rapidly. It was the deepest cut my heart had to bear. Imagine you have just been skinned, your skin is vulnerable and raw as is, but your tormentor has brought out a knife. Which is on fire with acid laced around the edges. Envision that blade entering into your body, swirling your entrails around, and then they stab you in the heart repeatedly. This is how my palpitations were feeling. I convulsed in agony. The only way I could let out the pain was by sobbing. Something, I have been getting a lot of practise at lately.

Lance flicked the pillow away as he placed his hands around the sides of my face. He was sloppily trying to stop my suffering through smooches. The agony was dulling down. Dulling down as in instead of my entire arm being cut off from shoulder down it would be my forearm and down. It meant this would still be excruciating.

I was bawling, biting down my lip as a means to stifle the sobs escaping me. Lance was stiffening up, but he was still attempting to help me. Lance was licking my neck leaving love bites on my neck avoiding the parts where I changed color.

As tears escaped I could feel him tense up but who could blame him? I wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but I couldn’t or else a wail would release making this worse.

Everything ached.My heart was heavier knowing Lance was trying his damndest to stop the pain his fellow paladin was going through. Lance’s hands made their way to my genitals. He was being very gentle, it accelerated the rate of being okay again, but a handjob was not going to put an end to my lament. 

“Lance skip the foreplay. Get on with it.” Lance  deciphered this between my whimpers. My voice sounded shattered or at least I assume it does. After that assault on my body my hearing was muffled. There was a ringing in them as if I got too close to a bomb that just detonated.

Lance quickly removed his bomber’s jacket, he kept his shirt on while he fiddled with his jeans. He was undoing them rapidly.  _ Zzz  _ was a defining sound that began filled me with anxiety. 

It hit me harder than the bite that Lance was going to fuck me. I don’t even know how I feel about him, but none of that matters. Before I get to decide he has already seen, touched, and was going to know me intimately. There was no going back after this.  My breathing was already off from before, but it became more difficult since I was nervous.

“Keith, stop that!” I am doing one of this worst things you can do during sex. Have a panic attack. Right when their dick is out. Fuck me.

“I can’t get hard with you like that.” I don’t know what to do, but I am scared, embarrassed, and I don’t want to die like this. I hoped Lance had a plan as he always did seeing how my instincts were failing me.

His eyes meet mine. I couldn’t break away from him nor did I want to. It was the same feeling I felt when the incubus kept me down. Maybe, I do have a plan after all. The Gaze will make me lose control or maybe I’ll have full control, but I wanted to give him full control. So, I began looking into Lance’s eyes. He became my sole focus. Everything blurred beside him. Viewing him in a psychedelic manner. The tint in my eyes were changing to each color of the rainbow. I was on a either on an incubus induced sexual high or experiencing the sweet relief of death. I wasn’t sure. I used to think only in a cold day in hell would I like Lance, and maybe I do, but I skipped a few steps in the process of falling for him.

Once the real colors of the world returned it was like I was piloting my Lion. There were no words spoken, only a new found understanding that if I did this. It would most likely work. Lance needed to get hard. I know one of his many turn-ons.

Lance’s  dirty little kink is taming the brat. 

Learning this information, I start to chuckle seductively which comes out strained and as weird as described, but it doesn’t matter. I’m going to do what I have always been great at. Pissing Lance off.

I try to sound cooler than I actually looked. 

“Wow, Lance. I’m not shocked. Leave it to you to not  _ rise _ to the occasion,” Lance flushed. 

“E-excuse me?!” he stammered. 

“I should’ve gone to Shiro, I know for a  _ fact  _ he is experienced. I wouldn’t be shocked if you were a virgin.” I glanced down at Lance’s length and he was half erect. I can’t believe this is working. “I thought you said you were going to make me your bitch,” I let out a dry laugh. “Well, surely there is one in this room, but it definitely isn’t me.” 

Lance was pouting while rubbing himself. He kept glancing down from me to his nether region.It seemed as if was positioning me for entry. I continued  to taunt him. 

“Despite your obsession with me at the Garrison I still never noticed you. You were inadequate then, inadequate now and, I was going to continue before Lance violently thrusted into me. 

The sound I made must have been heard throughout the entire castle. I hadn’t been expecting him to go for it with little to no warning. My hands went to grab the back of his neck. Had he been shirtless, I would have dug my nails into his back scratching down as he fucked me. 

Lance was  _ fucking  _ me. I couldn’t think.

He whispered in a collected voice similar to Shiro’s it had authority. 

“You finally shut the fuck up.” he chuckled close to my ear which sent goosebumps all over my body. My skin bare on his. All around his waist was felt heavenly. His delicate skin was rubbing against mine. The more Lance made me gasp his name. The more I was gaining clarity. I could see clearly. My ears started hearing the smacks he was making against my skin. My heart wasn’t hurting. My heart was racing. 

He rested his hands beside the sides of my head, kissing me, while I heard the beat of him pulling in and out of me increase. His head was bobbing up and down, coming out and into my line of sight. I put my left hand into his hair tugging on his brown waves. My lips were close to one of his ears. He could hear my pants loud and clear. The more my pitch hitched it encouraged him.

I had my answer for when Lance would hurt me. It was now.The lines between pain and pleasure were blending. I told Lance to not prep me, but I underestimated his thickness. I am almost certain I am bleeding, but I don’t mind. Lance knows where all the right places are and he is reaching them.  If he had to stretch me out to get to them so be it. 

A fact that irritates me to know is that Lance is actually good at sex. How is it that under all those terrible puns, shitty flirting, and overbearing cockiness there is nothing he is overcompensating for? 

Wait, hold on there is. It’s his personality. 

“Lance,” I am quietly laughing. The frills of his hair were tickling the sides of my neck. I came into his room sweating, but now that I became Lance’s exercise he is matching me.

“What’s so funny?” He was out of breath, but still managed to sound defensive. Lance went into me deeper, I took a deep inhale clutching my hands into his hair. If this was his form of punishment I’ll misbehave more. 

I stopped feeling pain. Right now I was drunk in euphoria. I could sense Lance was leaking his seed into me which I am assuming is the reason all my agonies disappeared.

“You were right,” Lance sped up the pace of his thrusts. Now, that I was better I was able to contribute more rather than lay like a log while I got laid. I could serve Lance, help him reach climax, but I could also mess with Lance. I go with the latter.

My left hand moves underneath his shirt making it’s way to feel his back. His broad shoulders were like cotton in my hand.  I saw of a glimpse of my right hand. I noticed it returned to it’s normal pigmentation. So, I put it to my dick.

“I have,” I began to rub on myself. “the best treatment ever.” he noticed this. It bothered him to think he couldn’t make me come with anal alone. His eyes burrowed in protest, but he wasn’t stopping me. There was a smile plastering over his face. “So, you do know how to touch yourself?” I heard his sarcastic tone and chuckled putting my mouth on his just to silence him.

I raised my torso so Lance could stop doing pushups on top of me. He moved his hands to hold my back to bring closer into him.  Lance had been hugging me, no. Better, he was holding me. I was practically sitting on top of him.

My lips grazed his as I moaned with every motion Lance made. My left hand moved from underneath his shirt and rummaged it through his hair. I brought our foreheads close together.

“Keith,” he sighed my name.

I closed my eyes feeling complete utter bliss. We kissed each other. It was tender. It was passionate. It was scary. It was real. Scary because it was real.

Terrifying because I think Lance was right about another thing.

Lance and I spoke at the same time.“I’m going to come.” We share a smile.

I nuzzled my head into his neck. I was moaning his name into his ear as if he had forgotten it. I was close. He was close. 

I had another one of those urges. To say the first thought on my mind. I am trying to resist it because it can fuck everything up.

“Lance,” my eyes closed as my semen shot over my chest. Lance began pouring his into me. 

Last time, this happened to me I wasn’t experienced and didn’t know the protocol for cleaning everything out.I ended up getting a stomachache because of that.

I doubted I would have to clean this out though

It felt like a healing salve, refreshing, invigorating. I could feel it absorbing spreading all throughout my body. My lifespan extended ten years from his quintessence.

Lance pulled out of me and began lowering me to the ground and he rested beside me.

I couldn't resist the impulse.

“I love you, Lance.” I am unaware if this is true or not. Is this the bite, the most cliche thing to say post coitus, or was this my true feelings?

He didn’t say anything in response. I don’t think I expected him to, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want him to. My head faced the ceiling. My eyes were watering. I’m going to claim it is from the incubite.  We sat in silence catching our breath. 

A second answer to my question: when will Lance hurt me? 

When I let him. 

 

The next day was, for lack of a better word, unbearable. 

After I paid a visit to Lance he helped me get clean enough to walk out of his room by getting me a towel. He let me borrow some of his clothes so I could leave with some decency. However, it was his clothes. Walking around in jeans and baseball tee was like having the words “Lance was in my me” tattooed across my face. I prayed that none of Team Voltron would catch me.

So, of course because I wanted something not to happen. I willed it to happen. My coast seemed clear a majority of the way, but guess who were waiting at my door. Members of Team Voltron!

Hunk and Pidge. 

Hunk had a plate of food saying that he made some me comfort food. 

Pidge wanted to apologize,they were speaking rapidly. Thinking they upset me, that they were the reason for his outburst and that they know Lance is not my boyfriend. They stop speaking when they noticed the clothes I was wearing.

They didn’t comment on it in front of me. Pidge only smirked, making a face saying  _ Or maybe he is your boyfriend? _ , and pushing up their glasses. Hunk noticed they stopped speaking and picked up the conversation talking about wanting to make food for Shay. He said if it helps me out with my condition he could try and make an alien version of aphrodisiacs.

I was half paying attention, blushing because Pidge saw the tattoo written all over my body.  _ I slept with Lance. _

I took the plate of food Hunk handed me, thanked him, quickly forgave Pidge, told them it wasn’t their fault to start off with, and asked to be left alone. 

They both obliged. I went inside my room, sat on my bed, holding the plate of food in my lap, hoping Pidge wouldn’t tell Hunk.  That didn’t happen because instantly after I sat I heard Hunk yelling.

“They did  **WHAT!** ”

I groaned hearing Hunk. I was thinking too much and sleep was a way to stop that.

 

Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of this.  Word spread quickly considering there weren’t that many people to tell. No one on the team never directly stated that they knew at first, but it was in their body language that revealed everything. I wonder if it was weird for Lance too? Considering we haven’t talked at all today. 

He hasn’t made any snarky remarks about me yet. Normally, I would love quiet from Lance, but now it was rejection. 

I am constantly rejected. Be it my parents, my ex, the Garrison, and now even Lance. What’s wrong with me?

The day continued when we had to redo the training tests starting from the one I failed yesterday. I was able to think properly since my system was reset and I wasn’t as much of a horny teen as I had been. 

We put on the mind headbands. Coran was yelling words of encouragement to the team. He said, “That’s right Keith, get above Lance!” I didn’t think anything by it because my Red Lion is the right arm and Lance’s Blue Lion is the right leg. But Coran started to stammer obviously embarrassed. “I mean, what I am trying to say is that Lance can’t get on top in this case.”

This caused both Lance and I to toss off our headbands because our holograms had been shifting to events of last night and we weren’t going to let those be seen in front of everyone.

Then we fought on the training deck. The fighting robot was going against all five of us paladins. It was attacking my teammates which I didn’t like. Hunk just got struck down. I tried to save him and failed, but I needed to keep move on now that damage was done.It was going for Lance I blocked the electric staff it held from hitting him. To which Hunk, replied “Of course you’d protect him.” Hunk’s word caught me off guard and I was hit by the staff falling on top of Lance.

“Keith!” Lance shrieked as we fell over. The first thing he did to me after we had sex and I said I loved him was him complaining to me. That’s my Lance. The first man I ever said I love you too.

I don’t care that he doesn’t love me. I clearly don’t love him either. My admission of that was an inebriated confession, I bet.

He gave me something I needed desperately and I was weak. It won’t happen again. Next time, when we have sex- if we have sex again- I will refrain from saying those three words again.

The last training test was eating food together. I was going to seat in the same seat as I had last time. Which had been next to Lance, but he made it apparent that he was trying to seat as far as possible away from me before we are cuffed to one another and forced to feed one another. The fucking space mice were trying to prevent Lance from seating away from me by pushing him towards me. Even mice knew that I had slept with Lance. Fucking mice. My temper was rising.

Knowing who knows  about last night was pissing me off so much. It was a need to know basis and only the two who fucked need to know.

I hated when Allura indirectly admitted she knew too. She prevented Lance from seating away from me, ordering that we sit in the same seats as last time.  Which didn’t seem like an issue beforehand.

The lineup had been Pidge, me, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro. Pidge is the blabber mouth who told everyone about Lance and I. 

We were all walking toward our designated seats. Lance was grumbling about being told what to do. I rolled my eyes and I was starting to bend down to sit in the chair, but I sucked in my teeth. I was still sore from last night. The last straw was when I saw Shiro shoot Lance a look that could only be read as anger. As if he was saying  to Lance how dare you hurt him. I could remain silent to the rest of the group, but not fucking Shiro. He doesn’t get to be defensive after what happened.

I rose to my feet slamming my fists on the table while they were still currently free.

“Can you all stop?!” 

Everyone turned toward me. Lance told me to calm which is when I replied. “Fuck you and your calm.” My rant quickly followed.

“Raise your hand if you think I screwed Lance last night?!” No one raised their hand. Lance was as red as the blood I could feel racing through my veins. “Answer the fucking question!” I yell towards Team Voltron who slowly raise their hands, all except for Lance. If he did it would confirm to the other members we got together.

Lance told the group by being the last to raise his hand. I heard Pidge whisper under their breath  “Knew it.”  which caused me to snap.

“Yes, Pidge congratu-fucking-lations! You were right as you normally are. You spread the business of me spreading my legs to Lance around to the entire team because it was obviously essential fucking information!” I spun my neck to yell at Hunk. I didn’t mean to say that to Pidge. They didn’t deserve that. They are just a kid. What the hell am I doing and why can’t I stop?

“Hunk, why the hell was that comment in the training deck necessary? Do you honestly think I wasn’t trying to protect you?” My vision is getting blurry. My cheeks are wet, but I am too upset to care. If everyone was going to act weird today so would I. 

“Shiro, why would  _ you  _ of all people glare at Lance because he made me sore? You’ve done it to me before. It’s not like you should care you’ve hurt me in worst ways than. The night after I lost my virginity to you was the day before you decided you would leave me to go to Kerberos. You said, you just wanted to be friends, but not before a quick fuck right?!” I exclaim towards him. No, I don’t want to say that either. I don’t want him to know he hurt me. Fucking shit Keith stop talking! “The Garrison didn’t want me, but apparently neither did you!” I was hysterical. I was saying too much. I didn’t want them to know Shiro and I used to go steady and that he broke up with me.

Why won’t I stop? I wondered as I faced the final paladin. 

“And I have saved the worst of them all, for last. My dear Lance,” My voice finally gives in. I stumble back into my seat. I place my palms on my sockets as I whine. “why can’t I figure out how I feel about you?”

There was a deafening silence in the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at me unaware of what to say or do next. I was left in my seat with immense guilt after barking at my teammates. How could I have done this? They should hate me.

I hate me.

I would kill for anyone to say something. Just get this attention off of me.

Then, red lights filled the castle.

“The castle’s under attack!” Allura stated with urgency putting a back seat to the drama I just created away. 

The universe comes before my feelings.

For once, I am glad for the Galra.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Team Instinct

****

If we survive this, I’ll remind myself not to roast my teammates before an attack. I doubted we would be able to form Voltron. I keep fucking up.

All of us paladins rushed to our Lions trying to save the universe, but I was the first one out of the castle ship into my Lion and out into space. I raced past everyone ecstatic to run away from them, my problems, and hopefully myself. Maybe I could focus solely on saving the universe rather than deal with my emotional turmoil.

There weren’t that many Galra ships. Ten fighter ships. Two for each paladin to take down. The fighter ships were built for quick maneuvering to chase after their target pinning them down. They were overglorified triangular prisms.

The fighter ships were piloted by robots who require recoding. They were child's play to us now. The ten of them didn’t worry me. We all were going to annihilate them. At least, I knew I was. I still had pent up frustrations that I was going to unbottle unleashing fiery hell on these Galrans.

Had it just been these small ships. I would have been overjoyed at their arrival, something I can tear apart that actually deserves it. Unfortunately,  there was a mothership which quadrupled the castle ship in size. It was already preparing their ultimate weapon. The cannon that spews a lethal laser. It became first priority to destroy that, but the fighter pilots were interfering. 

I sensed from my Lion that if our enemy would use their super weapon from the start so should we. A power I learned from our last trip, saving the Balmera, was that Red Lion erupts lava from her mouth. Their cannon is attached to their ship by a strip of thick metal. It could be melted or at the very least cause enough damage to keep the laser from properly functioning.

I drove into action. Ignoring the Princess’ wants. She reprimanded me. Wishing to form Voltron claiming that I couldn’t face them by myself. My instinct believed she was wrong. Allura said it herself that the Red Paladin should be all about instinct.

In the background I heard all members of Team Voltron hollering. Allura, Shiro, and Coran directed it towards me because they wanted Voltron to form. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were getting hit and unleashing profanities toward the Galrans.

I headed to their bridge, my Lion waiting to separate the neck of the laser from the ship, but as I was inching my hand to the throttle to spew the fire. A fighter pilot slammed into my Lion hitting my craft hard enough to slam into the side of the ship. 

I was disoriented from the slam. My head jerked forward slamming down onto my dashboard. The Galran fighter ships did not tend to be kamikazes. Why has their fighting style changed? This is the technique of a person who has nothing left to lose, but their life. One they no longer cared about. It threw me off guard.

Red Lion steadied the craft after tumbling over the side of the Galran mothership by clawing her paws into the side of  it until we were could control our own movements. The hit made made my Red Lion miles away from the bridge I wanted to destroy.

The ship responsible was directly in front of me and Red Lion showed on my windshield that there was one approaching behind me.

I could feel the humming of the mothership coming from the laser underneath the paws of my Lion. The ship in front of me and the one from behind were following the mothership’s tactic to just fire. I saw a bead of light coming from the center of the rifle that was attached to their ships.They were both aiming at me preparing to kill me, but if I could somehow move out of their way they would hit each other. I made the decision to wait to the last second until they would be unable to re-aim and shoot my Lion down. I pulled down on the lever to bend my Lion’s knee and with lighting fast speed brought the lever up in order to make her jump. Their attacks successfully avoided me and they murdered one one another. I cheered in relief.

I began to fly toward my target once again. The laser had already begun firing at the castle ship. Allura said “Our defenses are lowering every second! We still are recovering from the trip to Balmera!” Last time we battled them the Princess shot down this ship. If they continued firing like this she won’t have the opportunity.

“Guys. I am going to burn down the laser. I need backup you see a ship coming toward me take it down.” The team agreed with me unanimously. “If I can’t melt it down, Lance freeze it  with Blue Lion then Hunk hit your Lion against it. It’ll snap like a twig.” 

“Cute, Keith’s  already giving up making backup plans?!” Lance’s voice was filled with childish glee. “Can’t handle the _ heat _ , hot stuff?!” I shake my head smirking. Hearing his sarcasm brought me inexplicable joy.For a moment everything was normal. Or as normal as it can get for Legendary Defenders of the Universe. While, I was zooming towards my target I could see Lance taking down a ship with his cannons. 

“You only can take one down at a time, Lance?” I hope he could hear my smirk.

“Whatever, Keith!” He shouted defensively as I saw him take out another one. Back to normal.

Now, that I was being guarded by the other Paladins I could do what I originally wanted. 

“Red, you ready?!” My fingers wrapped around the lever, humming in an agreement. Lance commenting in the background. “That could have been a pun!” My eyes instinctively roll. I push forward the weapon.

My intense heat meets the Galra mothership. Orange glowed against the steel appearing like taffy being pulled apart. The bright lines shone the most when they finally separated from thick red lines, to thin oranges one, then white as the elasticity of the burning metal gave in. The laser was faltering as I melted it. I managed to decapitate the ship.

Team Voltron cheered. “Guess he could handle the heat, Lance.” Hunk’s voice. “Yet, I’m the one in the kitchen.” He made everyone laugh.

I started to notice something off as I made my way toward the team away from the ship, they were drawn out away from the ship and each of us were far from each other. If we wanted to, we would be unable to create Voltron being apart like this. The closest person toward me was Hunk, but I was still a distance away in the back of him. I was closest to the mothership meaning I was farthest away from the castle. 

We destroyed the ten fighter pilots, left the mothership rendered useless without its ultimate weapon, yet something felt wrong. I asked a question we should have thought about in the first place. 

“If this is a mothership, why were there only ten ships protecting it?” This was a trap, but I realized it too late. Hundreds of fighter traps began pouring out of the ship. 

“We can’t handle all of them in this condition,” Allura admitted. “We need to retreat!” Ahead of me I saw a warp was created.  Adrenaline fueled me as I obeyed Allura’s orders, or tried to. I kept being forced to attack back.

“They keep shooting at us!” Lance commented the obvious as I saw his Lion attacking the army behind us with her tail zapping at the Galrans.

“Avoid them! We’ve already played into their hands,” Shiro announced. “Don’t let them slow us down further!” 

“Paladins, the warp is closing! Make haste!” Allura spoke with worry. “I can’t keep it up much longer!” I knew Allura was still weakened from rejuvenating the entire Balmera. She could only be strong. 

All the Lion’s made it into the warp besides Hunk and I.

“My Lion is slow!” Hunk called out. All the armor he had always slowed him down, but if I hit my Lion against his it would propel him forward into the warp, but it would take me off course from the warp. However, there would be a slight chance of both of us reaching the warp. If I decided to continue going forward without assisting Hunk my Lion could make it, but Hunk wouldn’t.

I decide to take the option with some hope. 

I slam into Hunk’s Lion. 

“Ow!” Hunk screamed as he was flipping over all the way into the warp. My Lion halted. Hunk’s Lion brought me more damaged than I could’ve brought him. Red was blaring the signal that it couldn’t go on. The color red kept flashing. 

My Lion was facing the armada with my back to the warp. I turned the levers to try and return to the warp because I thought I could still make it. Until I felt the familiar pull of a tractor beam. 

I saw the warp close as the Galra were pulling me into their base. My Lion was telling me that the threat of the fighter ships were dissipating heading back to their base. This was a trap and I fell for it.Whatever mission the Galra had planned worked.

Soon an image of the inside of the base where Allura had commanded all of the controls appeared on my Lion’s screen. In this video call I saw Allura and Coran were there at first. They were making plans on how to get me back, but none of them seem to make sense. Each Paladin began piling into the control room. When they walked in they had a relieved expression on their faces that could only be read as  _ Thank god we all made it.  _ It wounded me when they saw me and that hopeful expression faded. 

“I have a plan,” I am lying, but me not having a plan is better than their idea to rescue me right now. The Princess is tired she needs her energy to make warps. Saving me in her condition is not smart. We need to wait. 

“Look, I know I have been fucking up for the last couple of days, but I need you to trust me,” I sighed. “Look, your first instinct is going to be to come and save me, but don’t. I guarantee you, that’s what they want,” I became enveloped in the purple stream of color coming from the tractor beam. It was making it harder for them to take me seriously.  “Don’t be idiots and play into their hands, you’ll lead Voltron right into them.” I could tell on their faces they weren’t going to listen to me. 

“Give me a couple of days. In that amount of time I will be back in my Lion, Allura will have rested enough to create more warps, and when I speak to you. Then that will be the time when I need you to to warp me to your location.” I had a feeling they still wouldn’t follow my orders and I was already inside the hull of the spaceship meaning I had to muster more confidence then I had.

“Let’s not look at this is as ‘Keith has been trapped’ Pidge, you’re still looking for your family,” Their eyes were glossy before, but now they were crying at my mention of them. “I may find them or at the very least intel on where they are,” Hopefully, Pidge could start convincing them to not come for me. “Shiro, these were your teammates too,” If not the leader of Voltron should be able to. “They still are. Trust us,” The team had been silent. “Do you trust me? Can you all trust me?” I plead.

“Keith, of course we do.”Shiro spoke calmly. I think I got to him. 

“It’s just that,”Lance’s voice was soft. “You don’t have a couple days before the bite kicks in,” There was a bead of sweat dropping from the side of my face just recalling the amount of pain I had experienced before when I waited too long. I completely forgot about the poison. 

“Let me worry about that, but for now I need to enact the first part of my plan.” They closed the ship in on me. My priority right now was to protect Red Lion. She needed to put her shield up to make sure no one enters her.  “I will see you soon. Trust me.” I turn off the feed to Team Voltron so they don’t see what I am about to do and try to rescue me anyway.

Red needs to reject me as the Red Paladin. I raise my hands up in surrender it goes against everything I want to do. My urge was to fight rather than sit here and ‘give up’, but now I am forced to attack with brains rather than brawn. Red doesn’t want me to do this she wants me to attack, but I can’t fight off this armada alone. It would be suicide.

“Red, I’ll make this up to you.” Were the last words I spoke before she ejected me out of the seat into the lair of the enemy. 

The Galra soldiers roughly pinned me down. I wasn’t resisting. They didn’t need to be this brutal. It took everything in me not to punch them back. They had me down on my knees someone’s knee connected to my head as they slammed me against the ground. They broke skin, my vision blurred, and a wave of sudden drowsiness hit me. I saw a pair of feet walking toward me. I heard a muffled sound of  “Take him to Prorok. Tell him we have the Red Paladin.” before I passed out. 

 

Waking up I was tied with metal chains on my wrist in an isolated room, in new clothes, I shuddered at the thought of a Galra touching me. How long was I asleep?

I was laying on my side. They had me in a black unitard with a tattered dark grey shirt. The laughter coming from me was pained, I could taste blood in my mouth, but my god wasn’t it hilarious? I am trapped in a Galran ship, but I appeared like I am about to perform a piece of interpretive dance.

My captors rushed into my cell. The doors opened and maroon rays peered into the room. To them I must have appeared delirious. The way my forehead had dried blood on the side of my right temple along with the crimson spittle coming from my mouth that spewed as I cackled. I was going crazy.

I was cracking under the pressure and my journey has yet to embark. I didn’t have a plan, Lance was the one to make them, how I missed Lance right now. He would be the comic relief and somehow save the day.

What would he say right now? If he was being dragged by his arms, stumbling around because they wouldn’t let him walk like a man  into an enemy’s residence, Lance would be terrified. And what does Lance do when he is scared? 

Make lame jokes. 

“Chains, already? At least buy me dinner first.” There were two Galra soldiers one on my left and right. The one of the right squeezed the back of my forearm tighter than the already had. Pushing me down on my knees in front of the door showcasing the Galran Emblem.

The left spoke.

“I wonder if he told that to the incubus who bite him?” The left one sounded like a man. He chuckled, but I felt my heart drop. 

“How do you know about that?”

“Medical examin-”The right one silenced the left before he could finishing speak. 

“We don’t need to respond to prisoners.” 

“Oh, come on. What does it matter? This is in the past,  there is nothing I could possibly use that information to hurt you with. It only would satisfy my curiosity.” I tilted my head back to face them. I was able to see their eyes underneath their Galran helmets which normally covered them. The one to the right had a voice that had been huskier than the man’s, but I had a feeling she was female. She wasn’t telling me anything, but when I made eye contact to the man he rushed to tell me what happened. 

“Prisoners are assessed when they first arrived. Two days,” It’s been two days?  _ Fuck _ . “when you came they ran diagnostics on your wound, finding traces of incubus poison. They warned us not to stare into your eyes, which by the way are beautiful.”

The woman punched her partner in his neck, I laughed at him getting hurt. He snapped out of whatever trance I had accidentally created on him. I think my powers may only work on men, this could help me. Her knee made contact with the back of my head causing me to land on the doors in front of me. “You must like it rough,” I grunted in pain. 

“Shut up,” My comment resulted in my getting injured once more, being kicked on my side,  her voice lacked emotion as she did so and returned to her comrade.

“Open the door already. Prorok has been kept waiting long enough.

The man rubbed one hand on his neck while placing the other on the handprint. The door hissed open in front of me.

I peered inside while I was on my side on the ground. The man I assumed to be Prorok was in the center of this room. It reminded me of where Allura would be. At the helm of the ship. There was another galra soldier in front of him at a board of controls. That’s where Coran should have been. These two didn’t have on helmets. Interesting. 

Upon hearing the door open they turned to face us. Prorok motioned his pointer finger to them to bring me closer to him. The woman took the back of my arms and lifted me up to my feet.

Until I met with Prorok face to face or nose almost touching. He looked intimidating and I tried to look as threatening as you could with your own blood decorating your face.

His eyes bore into mine. 

“Kneel.” He commanded towards me. I smirked licking the blood off my lips. “I think  _ you _ want to kneel.” He almost abided by my words. His head nodded slightly, but he broke free. My eyes widen at his resistance.

His hand met my neck while my feet dangled above the ground. I tried to bring my hands from behind my back to reach his hand. The chains on my wrists prevented me from moving. I couldn’t kick either they put chains around my ankles as well. I couldn’t do anything. I was helpless.  

Prorok harsh words met to his inferiors.

“Why bring the whore to me without a blindfold?” He was overcompensating with anger to hide his embarrassment that he almost submitted to his prisoner. I heard the purple man stammer saying he forgot, apologizing to Prorok, who hands released from my neck. I fell to my knees gasping for air. My sight was obscured by a satin red cloth. 

Prorok infuriated me. He called me a whore, me, which is bullshit.  I have only been with two people all my life, but this bite brands me as a whore. I want to get on his nerves.

“What,” I spit out more phlegm in my throat. “You’ve never been hit on before? Actually, I’m not shocked considering,well, you know,” I laughed speaking my next phrase. “You’ve seen your face.” 

The man on my left had laughed, but then he made a pained sound. I didn’t know why, but he was gasping for air. There was a silence for a while. 

“Maybe instead of a blindfold, I’ll gouge out his eyes. What do you think Thace?” Prorok talked matter-of-factly about mutilating me. Which terrified me, but something else very wrong currently was happening. The Galran had woman gasped for some reason before. I heard a new voice speak that was farther away. “You mustn't hurt the prisoner he is valuable.” His voice was also calm. Why were the two Galrans without helmets fine, but their inferiors were shook? What was going on?

I wanted to know what was happening around me,then there was a thud beside my left leg. Underneath my blindfold I saw the body of the Galran soldier with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was my turn to let out a gasp. I tried to move away from the corpse beside me, but I end up falling on my side. Only so much you can move when you’re forced to kneel with your hands and feet restricted. 

Had it been like this for Shiro? 

He may be lucky that he forgotten most of it. How could a captain kill a crew member over such a trivial matter?

If this is the person I am dealing with I need to adapt, quickly.

“Leave,” Prorok spoke. The woman who previously had no emotion in her voice had a quake in her throat as she said.“Yes, sir.” Then she obeyed his command. The door hissing on her way out.

Prorok’s footsteps walked away from me.

“Zarkon will be pleased now that we have the Red Lion,” Prorok’s voice carried all the way to my ears wherever he may have been. “Along with it’s Paladin. Tell me, Thace what shall we do with him, after we interrogate him?” Thace must be like Coran, the advisor to the captain. “Shall we kill him?” There was a hint of joy in this statement coming from Prorok.

“No,” Thace commented swiftly. “ As I said he is valuable. Zarkon should want him alive. The boy is apart of a symbol of hope. Voltron the Universe’s last hope,” He grandiosely mentioned Voltron. I huffed in anger as he did so. “If we were to kill him he becomes a martyr,” Prorok finished his statement. “And martyrs make a movement stronger.”

“Exactly,” continued Thace. “If we want to demolish any resistance Zarkon faces. We need to keep the Paladin alive. He needs to be healthy, rather than bruised like how he appears now. To truly support Zarkon, we should have him switch sides which would also destroy confidence within the other members of Voltron. It would make the other Lions easier to gather.” I roared toward unable to keep my words to myself. 

“I’m not like you! I would never turn on my team!” I heard Prorok say “Gag him.” Footsteps came closer towards me. The only other living person in the room had been Thace so I assume he is the one who complied. The same fabric used to cover my eyes now belonged in my mouth. I was muffling obscenities toward them both. 

Another pair of footsteps walked toward me along with a hand lifting my torso up from the floor. 

“Move back Thace,” It was Prorok. His  motioned his hand to the back of my neck causing me to flinch. The palm was coarse. On the top of the hand I had felt fur tickling the back of my neck. 

“Don’t touch me!” I muttered into the fabric. 

“Thace?” Prorok murmured into my ear.  His fingers made their way into the hem of shirt. It was being tugged on. My bite was on display. His hands touched the bite marks. My heart raced increased. I want him to stop. I don’t like this, but there is nothing I could do. I bit down on the fabric to clench my jaw.

“Yes, Prorok.” He spoke stiffly. 

“What was it like with a human?” Prorok removed his hand from my shirt. Now, touching my hair as if I was his pet. I was shaking my eyes were shut so tight I didn’t need a blindfold. I think I was crying. The blindfold felt wet rubbing against my eyelids. He was breathing against my ear.

“What was what like?” Thace’s voice was behind me to my right. There was something troubling in his voice. Listening to him he was as restrained as I was, but in other ways. Ways I couldn’t figure out, but whatever it was he deserved it. How dare he suggest that I abandoned my friends? If he thinks I am going to go along with his plans he may even be worse than the killer Prorok. 

“Sex,” I take that back. Prorok is the worst. I could feel the color leaving my face. I didn’t make any noise or any movement. I barely breathed. I don’t like this.

“Rumor is you had a fling with a human woman on Earth when Zarkon sent you to locate a Lion,” Prorok mused. “I hear that she died giving birth to a stillborn child.”

“The rumor is false.” his voice hardened, but Prorok didn’t notice or simply didn’t care. It clearly bothered Thace. Does his reputation matter to him that much or is the rumor true?

“Then amuse me with hypotheticals, Thace. How would one feel?” He spoke sinisterly into my ear. His hand rubbing up and down my back. He pushed me forward so my head fell against the floor. “Going into them?” He raised my hips up. I was screaming “Stop!” through my gag. “Making them spread their legs for you?” He pulled apart my legs forcefully. No one is going to help me. I could feel my heartbeat pound all the way into my ears.

“Prorok, that is enough!” Thace bellowed. “Zarkon sent me to advise you after your last errors at the Balmera. You have other worries to address rather than sleeping with your prisoner.” Thace reprimanded Prorok like he was his child. Prorok moved his body away from me. 

“You’re right,” He grudgingly admitted. “I wonder how many men he bent over for already,” He started chuckling toward Thace as if they were friends. “How long did they say he has been bit?” 

“In the reports they believe about six days.” 

“Six days, huh?” Someone grabbed the back of my hair so I could kneel once again. My head no longer resting on the ground.The gag was pulled out of my mouth. I started catching my breath now that I didn’t have to breathe through a filter.

“How long does it take?”Prorok’s voice.

“Does what take?” I panted out. My voice sounded hoarse from yelling moments ago.

“The bite to start torturing you?” Prorok asked. I was silent.

My lips shut together as I thought of the answer I want to give him.The bite is going to start taking it’s toll between now and most definitely tomorrow.. I slept with Lance two days ago. So, I am running out of options. I need to get off today.

“Why do you care?” 

“My advisor wants to keep you alive. You are going to be here a long time. Tell us long does it take?” I grit my teeth. He already called me a whore. If I give him a time he is going to know I have been sleeping around.

“Two to three days.” I can hear him silently laughing. 

“When was the last time you were  _ replenished _ ?” Prorok had a tone of obvious mockery saying that word.

Behind me I could hear Thace’s breathing it was uneven. I don’t think he wanted to listen to this conversation as much as I didn’t wish to be apart of it.

“Two days ago,” I admitted. “What are you going to do with me? You already have my Lion,” which I am going to get back. “If you want to keep me ‘replenished’ give me to the other humans you captured, they are the only ones I would let touch me.” 

That’s not true. I can’t stand Matt Holt, Pidge’s older brother. I speculate that Shiro and him had a  _ thing _ when they went to Kerberos together.It vexed me that I would rescue the man who most likely stole my boyfriend away from me and his father, but I would do it for Pidge and annoyingly for Shiro too. 

“Oh, the human scientists?” I was learning something new from Prorok.” They’ve been sent off long ago. Haggar loves her experiments,” There was disgust in his voice. “Maybe they’ll turn out like your false Black Paladin and be successful.” Who is Haggar? Why is Shiro the false Black Paladin? Who do the two know each other? Are all questions I wanted to ask, but Prorok spoke before I could. 

“As for what I am going to do to you, you will later find out. Thace take him to my chambers.” Prorok commanded. 

My heart halted. I shook my head rapidly no. 

“I advised you not to hurt him,” Thace’s voice was rougher now. Prorok emulated his volume. I heard his footsteps approaching him or maybe me. It was confusing. I couldn’t see. 

“You’re right, Thace. We have to make sure he is going to live and I am ensuring that he won’t be,” His voice was disquieting.  “I’ll be the one tending to his bite.” Sobs escaped me alone at the insinuation of his statement.

“No!” I cried out. “Please,” was all I could muster. “Please don’t.” 

I felt the tips of rough fingers on my chin lifting my head up. I didn’t know he was there. I struggled to get away from his touch, but my effort failed me.

“Save your energy Paladin. You’re going to need it for later tonight,” I’d rather die. I ‘d rather the bite torture me for the rest of my life than know that a Galra had- no, I can’t even think about that possibility. There is a way out of this there is always a way out of this.

”How am I going to get out of this?

“Take him away Thace.”

Why did I tell them to trust me?

No one was going to come and save me. I am fucked!

What am I going to do?

Why couldn’t Lance be here telling me what to do? 

Why the fuck is this happening to me?

Thace grabbed the back of my arm raising me to my feet dragging me away. 

“No,” became the only word in my vocabulary as I wailed it over and over again. 

I heard the door hiss as Thace led me away.  

What am I going to do?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments and Kudos like omg thank you for reading my trash and being trash enough to read this :D  
> We're all in this together.


	5. Trusting Excersize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in 3rd POV

“ _ I will see you soon. Trust me,”  _ were the last words the Voltron Team heard from the captured Red Paladin. The words that inspired chaos. 

Princess Allura had to think like her father, King Alfor, who made harsh decisions that would better the majority putting aside personal feelings. Allura understood that Keith was right, going after him meant giving Voltron to Zarkon. He already had one-fifth of Voltron. They couldn’t afford to give him anymore.

The Royal Advisor didn’t need to say words to the Princess to tell her he agreed with the decision to trust Keith. He put his arm around her shoulder in an efforts to comfort her. They both wanted Keith to be safe, but they also knew the Red Paladin didn’t need coddling. Keith could handle himself even if it was against an entire fleet of Galra.

Meanwhile the Paladins of Voltron were debating on the subject of rescuing Keith. 

Hunk was desperate to save him. Hunk was thinking how moments prior to the attack, Keith’s capture, Keith gave him a look that begged the question. _ Do you honestly think I wouldn’t protect you? _

No matter what Hunk’s answer was before. Keith’s action gave him an answer. Keith had protected Hunk.Keith sacrificed himself in the process to help Hunk. Hunk was riddled with guilt. Hunk thought had he been faster, had he been more skilled, had he been better Keith would be here. Hunk thought Keith deserved to be here more than anyone considering his current condition. 

Hunk’s closest friend, Pidge, went against Hunk’s wishes. They protested Keith must stay where he is at right now. It was bittersweet. Putting your hope all in the hands of a captive. Yes, there is a chance of seeing their family, but there is also the chance they could lose their family and Keith. Pidge knew deep inside that the words Keith and family had became synonymous.  They were thinking about the words spoken at the table. Not the words directed toward them, but towards Shiro.  _ The night after I lost my virginity to you was the day before you decided you would leave me to go to Kerberos. _ They thought of their brother.  All the times he told them how he had was falling for him. Pidge hadn’t met Shiro before, but the description Matt gave them made him sound heavenly. Staring at him now, Pidge could only see a devil. Wondering if Shiro had been with their brother while he was seeing Keith. Could their captain be capable of something so cruel? Pidge was unsure whether they knew Shiro at all.

Shiro wanted to give Keith the benefit of the doubt. Shiro believed Keith did have a plan. He would be able to make it out of the He’d deny if you asked him, but he also wanted to spend time away from Keith. 

Shiro was in turmoil preoccupied with the event of the cafeteria. He never knew how much he had betrayed Keith. Shiro was unaware that he had the honor of taking Keith’s virginity. It was still on his mind. He thought of how Keith must have felt afterwards. He regretted allowing Keith to convince him to sleep with him. Shiro knew he wasn’t going to continue the relationship, but he was unable to resist Keith. Keith was a blushing mess, but Shiro could sense how much Keith yearned for him. It awakened a primal sense within Shiro. In bed he ordered Keith to do whatever he pleased.  Shiro wished he had known it was Keith’s first time or he would have been more gentle. 

Lance didn’t comprehend why the team was still in the same spot. Lance wanted to save Keith immediately. Lance could say he didn’t trust Keith with his life, right now. He couldn’t trust Keith to hold his tongue and that was going to get him killed. Lance knew there were times where he had the urge to kill Keith because of his mouth. A mouth he now missed. Lance felt remorse over being silent after Keith said  _ I love you. _ Truth be told Lance was nervous. He was scared about his own feelings. Worried that Keith was saying that solely because of the bite. Lance didn’t want two months to go by and find out his love was unrequited. 

Lance was the first to break the silence in control hall mere seconds after Keith’s video cut out.

“Let’s save Keith! What are we waiting for?”

“Lance, Keith was right. If we go in-” Shiro started to speak, but Lance interferred. 

“No, fuck you! You think you have a right to say shit, Shiro? You know, I fucking looked up to you. You  _ were _ my hero,” Lance inched closer towards Shiro. “How old was he?” A thought created when Lance first heard the words spilling out of Shiro. “You took advantage of him once, already, now is not the time to wager his life on,”

“Lance, I am just as pissed at Shiro as you are, but look I agree with him.” Hunk scoffed toward Pidge. “Of course you would! All you care about is seeing your family. You were going to leave Voltron for them and now you’d leave Keith to the Galrans, too?!”

“Keith is coming back!” Pidge argued. 

“No shit, Sherlock because we are going to save him!”Lance countered.

“No we aren’t! Keith told us to trust him!” Shiro yelled at Lance. Lance felt his blood boiling. Lance thought how could Shiro speak of trust when he broke Keith’s. 

Lance pounced of Shiro bringing him to his back. He swung his arm back so that he had full impact on hitting the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

“He loved you,” Team Voltron started watching him wail on Shiro. If they got involved Lance would knocked them back. “He still does!” Lance remembered how Keith went to save Shiro after he went missing from Kerberos. Lance was hurting Shiro out of jealousy once he realized Keith had truly loved him. There was no question whether his emotions were brought on by a bite or not.

Shiro was tired of being accused. He flipped Lance onto his back. Blood dripping from his mouth and a cut over the bridge of his nose. Shiro’s metallic Galran arm lit up purple as he raised his arm up. His palm was facing open and was slanted swiftly slashing down to meet Lance’s neck. There were shouts of disapproval from Team Voltron. Lance closed his eyes waiting for a slit to appear in his throat. Flashes returned to him of his time of being a Galran prisoner. How he had been made in a Champion, how he had been as ruthless as a Galra, and it made Shiro sick.

Shiro halted before he made contact with Lance’s skin. He was aghast at his own actions. Lance opened one of his eyes and saw he was still alive. Shiro paused on murdering him which Lance took advantage of. Lance turned Shiro over so he laid on the ground. He grabbed Shiro’s white tuft of hair, wringing it tightly in his fist, Shiro was gritting his teeth in pain and Lance felt bad.Howe Lance didn’t feel bad enough to stop. With Shiro’s hair in hand Lance thrusted it all the way to floor making Shiro’s head slam against the cold metal of the ship. 

Shiro’s head throbbed on impact. 

“Are you happy?” Shiro sputtered toward Lance. It threw Lance off guard. “What? No,” Lance didn’t understand the question. Shiro’s eyes shut as he spoke to Lance. 

“Then keep hitting me until you are, Lance.” Shiro became vulnerable. The taste of iron in his mouth was seeping out enough for Lance to see he has injured him. He no longer wished to hurt Shiro. “I deserve it.” 

Lance stood above Shiro. 

“No,” Lance knew had this been a real fight Shiro would have won. Fists to a face wasn’t going to be true torture for Shiro. “Punches are easy. Those bruises heal. You’re going to do something impossible, if you want me to be happy with you.”

“Which is?” Shiro’s eyes connected to Lance’s.

“Make me trust you again.” His blue eyes were icy cold toward Shiro. Lance left the control room. His back turning against his team. Lance was irritated knowing the team was leaving Keith behind. He couldn’t accept it. Lance missed Keith. His self-proclaimed rival, his favorite emo conspiracy theorist, his Keith. 

Shiro groaned while bringing his hands to his eye sockets. Shiro got a sense of what Lance meant by regaining his trust. Shiro new this fight would create a diversion for the team. Lance discreetly Shiro to cover for him while he saves Keith. 

Shiro comprehended that if he told the team and prevented him from going Lance would hate him and he would get taken alongside Keith resulting in more damage. Shiro wanted to prove himself again to Lance, but the priority is saving the universe and Shiro couldn’t allow themself to give Zarkon an arm and a leg.

“Allura close the hangar to Lance’s lion before he tries to save Keith on his own.” Shiro didn’t know how he was going to make his actions up to the team. 

“He won’t forgive you.” Hunk told Shiro with his head downcast. He pouted watching Allura listen to Shiro’s suggestion. “Neither will I,” Hunk in the room after he addressed his team. Hunk couldn't help, but think of what Keith was going through. Did the Galra have him?  _ It should have been me.  _ The idea raced in Hunk’s  head.Were they inflicting pain on him?  _ It should have been me.  _ Hunk was thinking of how he last saw Keith, wondering if that would be his last memory of him.

Hunk  looked at Shiro’s Galran arm, the horrors were expanding, they could do whatever they wanted to Keith.

Were they experimenting on him?  _ It should have been me.  _ Have they killed him already?  _ It should have been me. _

Hunk walked past Shiro, but not before staring down at his bloodied face.

“Now, you’ve fucked him over, twice.”

No one expected Hunk to say that. It pained Shiro worse than Lance’s blows to hear that come from Hunk. 

He stay still looking at the ceiling. He sighed as he thought of a memory.

 

It was the day after Keith and Shiro were first together. Shiro had held Keith in his arms until he woke up. They had been going steady for two years, but now they consummated their love. Keith’s cheeks were still flushing despite being asleep as he rested on Shiro’s chest. Keith’s delicate, slightly muscled, fair skinned arms wrapped around his torso. Clinging onto Shiro as if he would let go. As if it was the last time he would be there. 

Shiro knew how momentous it was that Keith allowed Shiro to see him at his most vulnerable. 

Keith had let Shiro seen him cry. Let him hold him in his arms. Shiro knew how Keith shook whenever he was let down. Whenever Keith let himself down. 

At the Garrison, Shiro had been Keith’s tutor. Keith hadn’t required one, but Keith like most other cadets admired Shiro so when he was offered he didn’t refuse.  Keith could get to Shiro because he was a revered cadet being primed to become a pilot with the same stature as Shiro. The Garrison figured since Shiro was the most liked by cadets he could groom Keith to become his second in command. 

When Keith met Shiro he was sixteen, Keith had a budding crush. Keith imagined it wouldn’t go further, he didn’t believe anyone could love him. Shiro hadn’t been blind to Keith turning red around him whenever he instructed him. He saw how Keith flustered if he did something wrong in front of Shiro. Shiro was falling for it. 

Shiro wanted to resist Keith. Shiro was successful, he didn’t want to pry on a minor or the scandal that came with it. It was in Keith’s eighteenth year, he and Shiro became official a few months after his birthday. 

Shiro made the first move, a simple kiss, Keith was reluctant at first the moment Shiro’s lips met with his. It was his first kiss. Keith melted into it. 

Shiro hadn’t known that from him either. Most of their relationship consisted of sweet nothings,  gentle caresses of reassurance, and comfort. They became friends before they became more. 

Keith needed him on the day that family came to visit the people at the Garrison. Keith poured out his truth along with water from his eyes clutching onto Shiro. His head resting on his chest.

“I need you,” he murmured into Shiro’s beating heart. “I have no one. No family to call my own. You’re the only one I have,” he wept. “Whoever my family was. They left me behind.” Afraid he would be isolated from Shiro after being himself. He held tight onto him. 

Shiro pet his head, he cooed toward him “I will never leave you.” 

Shiro thought about his words to Keith that day. 

Shiro reminisced it while he told Keith he was going into space.

Shiro recalled it now as he lay on the ground, Keith in the hands of his previous captors. 

Shiro could understand why Hunk or Lance wouldn’t forgive him. Shiro was unable to forgive himself. 

 

Hunk walked toward Lance. He was kicking at his door where his Lion rested.

“Hunk, they closed Blue Lion on me!”

“I know, Shiro told them too.” Defeat was evident on both their faces. Lance sorrow replaced with anger. He was going to storm off and fight Shiro some more until Hunk put a hand on his chest motioning him backwards.

“The majority thinks Keith can handle himself,” Hunk pointed out. “Lance, trust me, if I could override our Lion doors I would, but-”

“Pidge, yeah, I know.” Lance ran his hands through his hair roughly he tugged down on his brown strands screaming. 

“I didn’t get to tell him,” Lance fell to his knees. Palms over his eyes. “I hate this, Hunk,” he voice wavered. “I didn’t get to tell him, “Lance’s heart felt heavy. Lance’s lament over the memory of Keith coming to him when he was falling apart was far too great. 

“I need him, too.”

 

After the night of Keith’s capture marked day one Keith’s presence was missed. He was with the Galras overnight. The tension amongst the group was evident possibly because no one slept. Everyone was concerned with how Keith was sleeping. No one spoke to each other.

Lance’s mind were trying to avoid the worst possibility. No one except him saw Keith at his worst. His purple coloring which Lance worried would attract the Galra. He feared they might take advantage of him in his state. Or if they’d kill him. There were too many what if’s and questions Lance had that couldn’t be answered. It was too much for him to bear.

He was waiting for an attack so he could get into his Lion neutralize the threat in front of him and be on his way to rescue his boyfriend, or who Lance wished was his boyfriend. He was unsure whether Keith would want him now considering him was not there for him. Lance fully believed if there is a will there is a way and Lance’s way was missing.

Allura could not sleep because she was the captain of Team Voltron. Regardless of the others wishes she overrules. Tossing and turning in her bed thinking and rethinking saving Keith or letting him save himself. She fully believed he could get himself out, but at what cost? Allura only knew Keith by his description as Red Paladin. She assumed the powers from his Incubite would provide him some assistance, but in order to have full effect Keith would have to become a victim to his victims. Allura put herself into Keith’s shoes, but failed to understand the depth. It would be impossible for her too. Allura was only asking the question of would she’d be willingly to sleep with a Galra for her life or the universe. Not the question of could she live with the trauma, learning to be repulsed by sex, trying to forget their touch? 

Hunk planned the worst in his head. The amount of empathy he held for people already were immense already, but he knew Keith. Hunk feared someone already got to Keith in his Incubite Hunk had cold sweats when he tried to sleep. He clung onto his teddy bear as he shook. He whimpered repeatedly over to his comfort blanket, I am sorry, Keith.

Pidge was frustrated. They kept going back and forth from anger to anguish. They were thinking of their brother. Had Shiro cheated on him and Keith? Were Shiro and Matt a couple? They assumed they were, but never had the suspicion confirmed. Then once they thought of the comparison of broken relationships to kidnapping and possible torture Keith faced. The gravity hit them. They sent their fellow Paladin to be used as potential fodder all for a slight chance of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could see their family again. Had their hope been miscalculated they would lose another member of their family.

Shiro was falling apart. His face was bruised after he washed off the red. His right eye was purple and his left cheek made tender from Lance’s bony knuckles. Shiro caused Keith’s turmoil. Led him into the arms of another man which ignited a flame within him he thought he extinguished. Shiro wanted to get Keith back, but Keith wouldn’t forgive him had he given Voltron to Zarkon to recklessly save him. Keith had already forgiven him for taking his innocence, going back on a promise time and time again, and Shiro was on a tightrope with Keith as is. He had to have hope in Keith, no matter how much his gut told him save him. 

 

The second night of Keith’s capture came and Lance saw an opportunity. Lance could see how weakened those who rejected the idea of getting Keith had been. He played to their guilt. Replaying all that Keith had announced at dinner. 

It almost swayed the team, but Shiro would lose Keith if he went against his wants. Had it not been for Keith saying, “Trust me” Shiro would have been in his Black Paladin riding with the rest of Team Voltron to save his ex-lover.

 

The second day was the most dreaded day. Lance assembled all of Team Voltron into the command panel of the castleship.

Lance told the Team everything he knew about Keith’s bite, all except the discoloration. Lance assumed it was important, but not relevant to the bite. Induced by it, but not caused by it.  Lance described the horror of the pain he thought Keith was writhing in, now that two days were up and the third day would be the one filled with pain unless another variable had been introduced. This bite wasn’t an exact science Keith could have been enduring this currently.

Shiro was aggravated at Lance for withholding this information. He resisted the urge of lunging toward him when Lance said that Keith needed him. Shiro knew that had been out of jealousy. 

Shiro would rather have Keith alive hating him then dead and accepting his existence. 

Shiro began pleading with Allura, but she was holding on. Pidge and Coran provided her assistance with reasons to not make the pilgrimage to save Keith. Their main point was that they couldn’t find him. 

Lance, Hunk, and now Shiro were debating reasons as to why they are wrong.

This conversation ran into the third night when they received a video from Keith.

He was wearing his helmet and outfit, seeming untouched. His eyes were wide from shock. As he screamed into his helmet. He was maneuvering his Lion. Lance was relieved to see his was alive.

“Open a warp! These fucks are shooting at me!” Keith shouted. Allura followed his orders. Keith chuckled. “This time I’ll make it!”

Allura’s warp opened in front of our castleship. Team Voltron would see side by side Keith entering through the wormhole and his face on the screen in the control room.

They cheered seeing Keith arrive through with his Red Lion. There was a fighter ship that trailed behind him, but Allura closed the portal so that it was split in half. Allowing the Red Paladin freedom to enter the castle ship peacefully.

Hunk fell to his hands and knees sobbing. His prayers had been answered, his crops were thriving, Keith was okay. That is all that mattered.

Shiro was composed, able to breathe easily, know that he knew he had been right to trust Keith. He was glad Keith came before they foolishly ran to Zarkon while he had already escaped.

Pidge hadn’t seen their family in Keith’s lion and a bittersweet feeling. Keith was safe, but they had their hopes on seeing their father along with their brother.

Everyone rushed to meet him at the door of his hangar. Keith was holding a Galran dagger with his right hand which he dropped after his teammates saw him.

Once it opened Lance was the first to rush toward him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, his hands met with the sides of his cheeks, and he couldn’t control his emotions they flooded through his eyes as he kissed the man he loved. 

“I love you,” Lance murmured against Keith’s lips, not giving a fuck if his teammates saw, enjoying the fact his ex was watching. “I need you, too.” 

Lance was making up for lost time. 

Keith didn’t wish to pull away from the kiss, but he had too. He needed to tell Pidge and Shiro what he knew. 

He whispered to Lance. 

“Good, because I need to recharge before it starts killing me,” Keith spoke to Lance, who put his nose against his. Pecking his lips once more. Labce faced his members alongside Keith who was now unleashing information.

“Pidge, I am sorry,” Keith spoke with a heavy heart. “ I didn’t see your family, but they are alive.” Pidge eyes gleamed, but Keith shook his head no before continuing. “Unfortunately they are with the same person who experimented on Shiro, Haggar.”

Pidge’s eyes shot to Shiro’s prosthetic. They shook their head no, frightened at all the cruelties that could be done to them. 

“Shiro, do you remember, Haggar?” Pidge asked hurriedly. All Shiro could do was say no. His memory of being captured came and went. 

“It does sound familiar. She may have been a witch, but I was in a delirious state when I was first taken so that could be false.”

People in the room  comforted Pidge, but Pidge wanted to shift the focus. 

“What happened, Keith?”

Lance faced him. “How did you get out?”

He waved his head no while staring at the dropped dagger.

“Look, I’ll tell you tomorrow. It is a long story, but for now,” he faced Lance. “get me out of these clothes.” Keith smirked and Lance felt it on his lips.

“Your wish is my command.” 

Pidge grunted “ew, get a room.” 

Lance laughed as he swung Keith bridal style agreeing with Pidge, heading out of the room with him. 

“What the hell happened?” Hunk commented at the sudden change between Lance and Keith. 

Shiro murmured crestfallen watching the two leave.

“They fell in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/148983674039/i-know-you-have-to-go
> 
> Artists are so talented just like get that


	6. Daddy Kink

Keith’s POV

 

“This is nice,” my hand traced in between Lance’s chest. Running over the line where one pec ended and the other began. Lance’s skin was safe, he wasn’t the coarse palm that grazed my neck yesterday. Lance was human. A touch I missed. I  could admit it was a touch I _craved_ from Lance _._

My head cradled on top of his shoulder, his arm curled over my entire torso, his fingers where they had reached my skin made circles on my arm. Creating goosebumps wherever there was a tender meeting.

He had woken up before me. I think he watched me rest, letting me sleep on him at peace. I flushed from the sentiment. I was grateful he let me use him as a pillow. Sleeping on my own decision rather than being knocked unconscious.

“What is?” Lance’s voice was gentle and with my head so close to his bare chest I could hear the vibrations of his speech. The simple calm beat of his heart coming from inside him. It was comfortable just as mine had been.

“Being with you,” I inch my face closer towards him. Whispering “like this.” our lips meeting, softly and sweetly.

Lance’s lips parted from mine, but we still kept the same close distance. He was smirking.

“Waking up naked, or?” Lance held a chuckle in his throat. I grinned peering my eyes toward him.

“Yes, I like that, but it’s more than just being beside you,” Last night was the best sex I ever had. Not that I have had a lot of experience, but regardless it was out of this world. Or this universe.

The bite was unable to take effect at all. There was no concerning danger, allowing us to be free, there was no pressure riding on us.

Actually, that is false.  There was pressure on top of me and I rode Lance, but there was no concern I would die.

We were two bodies that met. Two lips that connected. Two souls that intertwined.

It was not a chore to sleep with Lance like I originally envisioned it would be, soon it became my pleasure.

I was Keith Kogane with Lance McClain. Not Incubus Keith with Horny Lance, a person who would fuck a really attractive bird or Rival Lance who wanted get one (leg) over on their teammate. It may have been last one at first, but now Lance had been with me because he wished to be. I snuggled onto his chest moving my hand from his chest to underneath his back.

“You were gentler than I imagined anyone could be.” Our first time together was rough which is what I was used to.

Lance wanted to ensure that I was ready this time. He told me he felt bad that he forced himself in last time. I reassured him it was okay, I lied saying I planned for it, but was honest in admitting I thoroughly enjoyed it. I finally got to see Lance exposed. Last time was rushed so he had his shirt on, the duration of our ‘bonding time’, which hid his smooth swimmer’s body. As for his pants he only tugged down enough in order to get his cock out. That’s all I required in the moment, but it would have been nice to have seen what was going inside me.

Had I seen it before, my panic attack would have prolonged because Lance was blessed. Shiro had been too, but Lance was a bit bigger and wider. They both made me feel inadequate, but I was designated bottom so I didn’t care that much. Lance was also better than Shiro, but Shiro had me, maybe, ten times in one night making up for lost time, I guess. In his defense he hadn’t had time to be attentive as Lance had.

Lance had days to think about me, worry about me, and care about me. Shiro had a moment after a climax to recall what I responded well with.

“Shiro wasn’t gentle?” Lance sounded calm so I responded effectively without much thought. “No.”

“It was your first time and he wasn’t?”

“No,” I was catching Lance’s smell, nuzzling my head into his chest, I was too euphoric engulfed in Lance to care about what Shiro did or didn’t too. My eyes closed over Lance’s top my cheek he was heating up.

“Did you want him to be rough?” I would have noticed the anger in Lance’s voice had I not been preoccupied with love. Lance was my only focus. My thought started and ended with him.

“No.” I admitted absentmindedly not seeing the significance Lance had fumed upon hearing this. He got from underneath me. Which caused my upper body to fall on my bedspread. I caught myself placing my forearm on where Lance used to lay, watching him.The covers draped over my waist, but now that Lance was pacing around my room he was left indecent. Not that I minded, not at all. His complexion shifted in two tones from where he would wear trunks and be shirtless. He had a deep tan, he explained he loved the beach near his home back on Earth. He really missed Earth, but I felt more at home in space then I ever did on my home planet.

“Did the asshat even use a condom?” I raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t use them,” Lance scoffed toward me.

“Yeah, but only cause my white stuff heals you. I saw that it absorbs on you,” Lance got some of his essence on my stomach. It sparkled as it glistened on my it moisturized my skin. Lance said his pile looked like snow. Then starting singing, _he’ll be coming around the mountain when he comes,_ this is the man I let inside me.

I had to return myself to the present Lance who had been complaining about me being unsafe blaming Shiro.

“He took advantage of you,” Lance spoke. “You were young, inexperienced, and he knew you would want to please him. Every cadet knew Shiro was synonymous with success.”

“Lance shut the fuck up!” It was my turn to get upset. I tossed the covers off of me and faced Lance.

“Shiro didn’t rape me if that’s what you’re getting at. We waited until I was legal and I was fully consenting. Don’t speak about what you don’t know,” I still cared for Shiro. He just made mistakes we all have. “If you knew the fuckery I went through on that ship, you’d see Shiro as a saint.”

Lance’s eyes bugged out.

“Did they-” I cut him off, thinking of how poorly worded my previous sentence was.

“No. They hadn’t. Prorok, the commander we beat at the Balmera wanted to,” I walk past him grabbing his shirt that he lent to me some days ago. Allowing it to hang over my torso covering my intimates. Then I sat on my bed, patted down beside me so Lance would take a seat. He understood my gesture. Before seating he grabbed the blue sheet with a thick white line near the top that covered our nude selves before, and covered himself as well. I waited until he was done to speak.

Time to explain how I escaped the Galrans.

“His second in command, Thace, was ordered by Prorok to send me to his bedroom,” I decide to take away the part of how I cried. Giving him the only details he needed. “I had on a blindfold, because apparently I get powers from the Incubite. Men look into them and do my bidding. Also, I find out their kinks. Like Prorok is into chains, which was unfortunate because I was chains,” Lance’s face was turning pale and I stopped rambling.

“Thace wasn’t taking me to Prorok’s room at all. He was bringing me to Red Lion,” Lance brought his eyebrows together clearly confused. “I felt the same! He unchained my wrists, my ankles, took off my headband. There was a good guy Galra.” Thace patted my shoulder, staring with worry intently at my bite, he knew my name. _I am sorry, Keith. I am doing what I can to protect you._ I told this to Lance.

“What did you tell him afterward?”

“Nothing,  the Galra soldiers were shooting at me.He made it look like we were fighting before he handed me his dagger and whispered me to put it to his neck, use him as a hostage to get to ny Lion. He was under Zarkon’s command they wouldn’t kill him. So, I obeyed and took him all the way to the hull of the ship, planning on taking him with me, but he muttered, _I can help you better here. Kick me off and save the universe._ That’s exactly what I did, but not before whispering thanks.”

Lance’s eyes puzzled.

“Why did he save you?” He smiled so fast it made it awkward. “Don’t get me wrong. I am glad he did, but why?”

“I don’t know maybe, he wants us to save the universe. Even some Galrans must know Zarkon is wrong.” Lance shook his head ‘no.’

“He said he wanted to save you. Plus Galrans shouldn’t know our names. They would only refer to us by our Lion colors. They know a lot, but all the information in the world. Especially for a planet they haven’t conquered. There is something else at play.” Lance wrapped the blanket around his waist as he walked up to where my regular clothes lay on the ground.

“I don’t think it’s important, but there was a rumor he had a relationship with this woman. Prorok was telling him about  it when he asked how did a human feel,” I regret saying that. I continuing speaking since damage is done. “Rumor is that while he was looking for a Lion. I think it was your Lion since he was on Earth. That he they had a kid, but it was stillborn and died giving birth to them. When asked about it he got really defensive, so I think it was true. Then again he sounded tense whenever Prorok touched me.”

“I would have been pretty uncomfortable too, but I would have stepped up and fucking killed him.” Lance’s eyes were solid on mine before he squinted toward my broken belt before jetting toward it. He grabbed my dagger, bringing it to my attention.

“You came in with a dagger.”

“That’s not Thace’s. That’s mine.I dropped Thace’s near my Lion’s door when you kissed me.”

“No, duh, I saw heard the clank when it fell. But look at it.” He took it out of it’s scabbard turning it around on it’s side. Between where the hilt met the blade there had been thick lines of bandage covering it. “Have you ever taken this part off? Or looked underneath it?”

I shook my head no.

“Where did you get this?”

“My orphanage hid it from me until I was accepted to go to the Garrison when I was twelve.”

“Orphanage?” Lance stopped looking at my dagger and his eyes shot toward mine. I hadn’t meant to say that. “You’re adopted? I thought you lived in the shack?” Lance asked. My head went downcast. “It’s okay, if you are adopted.”

“It would have been, okay had someone adopted me. The orphanage received a call there was a baby crying alone in the shack.” I let out a dry laugh my eyes referred to my dagger. “Other than the house, all my parents left me is the weapon in your hands.” Lance gulped, putting the dagger back in my scabbard.

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t known the significance, but I just thought that-” I met Lance’s eyes who been staring at the right of my neck. Then he smiled changing whatever he was originally going to say.

“You know, Keith, I just realized we haven’t ate breakfast. Let me get you some space goo,” whatever he wanted to say before must have not mattered and he was going to bring me food. I smiled saying. “I would like that.”

“Good. Can I borrow your outfit?” He looked back to my pants, jacket and black shirt.

“Sure, but the shirt isn’t going to cover your entire body. You’re more built than me.” Lance shrugged as he picked it off the floor. “I’ll wear it as a crop top.” He tucked the bottom of the shirt which reached to his belly button inside the shirt so that it folded enough to show slightly more skin. You could see the definition of his stomach as he threw over my jacket which added more shadows showing his taut body.

He put on my pants, which he was able to pull off as capris.

It should not have worked, but my god it so did.

“I’ll be back in a few.”  Lance winked toward me.

“Okay,” I rest my back on my bed as Lance left. I was going to stare more at my dagger, but realized it wasn’t on my bed and I was too lazy to get up  to see where Lance left it on the floor. I turned to face my wall, shut my eyes, and made the decision to nap until Lance comes back.

 

Lance’s POV

 

There is more to Keith's dagger then he thinks. More he is too oblivious to piece together.

I borrowed his dagger and I am running to where I last saw Thace’s weapon. As I am racing towards it so does my mind.

Keith weapons looks very similar to the one he brought aboard yesterday. There was a Galran sigma on Thace’s blade. In the same position where Keith’s dagger had censoring tape over it.

I ran over the facts, thinking excessively, repeatedly, obsessively over Keith.

Keith’s purple discoloration.

Keith's hand being able to open Galran doors at the Balmera.

Keith being an orphan.

Thace being uncomfortable as a man touched over Keith. The boy he risked his life for.

Thace knowing Keith’s name.

I have a strong feeling Keith had been partially wrong about the rumor about Thace. There was most definitely a relationship Thace had with a woman. She probably died in childbirth or left, but she didn’t give birth to a stillborn.

I stopped for a moment in my tracks. As I considered the possibility, that maybe Thace saved Keith because Keith was no regular Paladin to him. Keith was Thace’s son.

I just needed confirmation. I didn’t want to peel back the tape on Keith’s dagger in case I was wrong. I wanted to explain what I thought to Keith then we find out together or if he needs a moment by himself so be it.

It seemed like a reach on who Keith’s parent could be, but it would make sense. Thace was on Earth looking for my Lion.Keith had sensed my Lion even though he wasn’t her Paladin. I have always wondered how he knew it was there when even I didn’t.If Thace had been looking for it, he clearly never found it, or maybe he did, but left it untouched, but _why_?

Keith was living in a shack close to it after he got expelled. Keith was a baby in that shack. Thace must have known that is where the Blue Lion was.

What if Thace had found the Blue Lion and also _her_ Paladin? What if he fell in love with the previous Blue Paladin? What if the reason Keith had a connection to my Lion is because that was Keith’s mother’s Lion?

What if Keith’s mother was a Blue Paladin and his father was Thace? A Galra who was second in command  under Prorok, a man who tried to assault him, who is working for Zarkon, who is the universe’s greatest threat.

I heaved out a breathe.

Suddenly, comprehending why Keith was emo to the extremo.

I couldn’t even handle this possibility, which didn’t seem likely, and was not my own life, but I felt the urge to cry. Listen and relate to the art that is MCR as my black guyliner traced down my face, but you would be unable to see my eyes because my emo fringe would block out my pain.

I need to stop making jokes when I am nervous.

“It is a habit that is going to get me killed.” I thought aloud accidentally.

“What’s going to get you killed?” I jumped hearing the voice of someone behind me. I turned and immediate hatred fueled me.

“Shiro,” I groaned.

“Lance,” Shiro flushed noticing my attire consisted of Keith’s clothing. “So, I can tell you helped Keith,” Shiro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

“I made love to Keith. Something you apparently never did,” Shiro’s hand stopped moving, bringing it to his side. His laughter abruptly ended.

“Sorry, isn’t going to cover it, but I didn’t know he was a virgin.”

“How could you not? He was only eighteen. I saw you mentored him, he talked to you solely, the only thing he was slamming down and doing on a desk was his homework.”

“Oh, come on, you know how it is with him, Lance. You’ve been with him. How many virgins do you know start calling you daddy right off the bat?” Lance was taken aback.

“What?” Keith never called me that.

“What?” Shiro shrugged. Then an annoying grin came to his face. “Has he never done that with you?” He put his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. I could feel my entire body tense up. Why had I not been worthy for Keith to call me daddy. I can grudgingly admit Shiro has Space dad qualities, but still.

He was apologizing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” I grunted.

“Fuck you, Shiro. I have bigger things to do with then you, you are still dead to me.” Shiro sighed dejectedly. Good.

“Is the dagger Keith brought still in front of Keith’s Lion’s door?”

“No, I have it. It reacted with my hand,” Shiro’s Galran hand made it to the back of his pants. “When I touched it, the emblem glows pink.” He pulled it out of the loop in his pants. The dagger looked bigger than Keith’s and it had more purple on it then Keith’s did. His dagger was silver.

I started to lose suspicion that Keith’s father was Thace.

Shiro showed me that it glowed in his Galran arm, but when placed in his human hand the neon lights turn dark.

“Oh, cool,” I nod looking at the dagger. “Give me it.”

“Will you still hate me?” Shiro asked facing the dagger’s blade to the floor after he shown me the lights.

“Yes, but I’ll hate you less if you give me it.”

“Fine.That's fair.”

Shiro handed me the weapon with his Galran arm and as soon as his hand left the hilt and touched mine the glow faded.

 

Walking back to Keith’s room with a plate of green goo and two forks, I couldn’t help but laugh at myself.

My ADHD had gone out of control for a while there. I guess, that what happens when you lack adderall in space.

I actually thought Thace was Keith’s father and his mother a Blue Paladin. That would have made Keith half-Galra and half-human. That couldn’t work.

How ironic that would have been. He is a Red Paladin, his mother the Blue, and his father is literally the color purple.

That would be too much to be true.

I knocked on Keith’s door. No reply. I knocked louder.

“Keith, can I come in?” I heard moaning from the inside as he groggily said. “Open.”

The doors are able to do whatever the Paladin wanted. If we wanted it to be open automatically it would for others we needed to put more effort in.

I walked inside. He was rubbing his eyes placing one palm to his side as he faced me.

He hadn’t moved from this spot. It was hot seeing him wear only my shirt. He looked cute yawning.

“Here.”  I hand him the food. I forgot I was holding Thace’s dagger underneath the plate.

“Thank you.” I seat next to his legs. Which were long, soft, and for some reason hairless. When we were having sex yesterday I asked him about it and he was said he noticed most of his body hair  disappeared after he woke up from being bit. Except for his eyebrows and the hair on his head.

I held Thace’s dagger which Keith’s eyes locked on to. I returned my attention to it while Keith at our food. I took the dagger Keith out from the back of my pants.

They were similar except for the color, size, and tape or lack of. I grinned at how it matched Thace and Keith if my crazy theory was right, which obviously it couldn’t be. But Keith’s dagger seemed passable as normal, but let’s say you removed the tape you would still find it is Galran if they was an emblem there. It would be highly ironic because Thace is purple and so is his blade, but Keith is silver making you think they had nothing in common at first.

Thace’s dagger was bigger than Keith’s, but the shape and design were exactly the same beside that which would have been funny because _like father, like son._

Then the most ironic part would have been, after years of not seeing his son. Thace would have left him with yet another blade.

Keith asked to see Thace’s weapon.

I handed it toward him as he placed his food on his bed.

I stared at the wall. Shaking my head like a fool.

I can’t believe I thought Keith was half- Galra. I bet Thace just wanted to save the universe and Keith’s original suspicion was right.

But, I wondered who Keith’s parents were if not who I assumed originally.

Keith kicked my back.

“Earth to Lance,” I lurched forward.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You were out of it. I wanted to ask you, why didn’t this glow for you?” I rubbed the small of my back where Keith hit me. His words passed over my head.

“Why didn’t what glow for me?”

“Thace’s dagger.”

My head turned so fast toward Keith holding the dagger, I got whiplash.

My mind replayed the conversation I had with Shiro. Watching how his Galran hand made the weapon glow then it went to his normal hand how it faded to a dark black.

Now, Keith held it and it was glowing brightly as he moved the hilt back and forth between his hands, figuring out it’s weight.

I could only manage two words.

“Oh, shit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lowkey (actually, highkey) love attention so if you want to hit me up on tumblr I will follow back.
> 
> Epicusernamerighthere.tumblr.com


	7. Mr.Brightside

Keith’s POV

 

Lance was acting weird. Weirder than normal which spoke volumes 

I asked him a simple question about Thace’s dagger and then he kept stammering and eventually changed the subject. 

“How come you don’t call me, daddy?” 

“Huh?” my eyebrows were brought together from this new question.

“Shiro said you called him daddy in bed?” I flushed upon hearing these words. Pretty pissed, how dare Shiro tell  jumped from by bed as he sat down so I could face him.

“You two talked about fucking me?!” It is hard to look intimidating when you are bottomless wearing only the shirt of your lover.

Lance’s face was as red as I felt.

“No- no, we-” I crossed my arms not caring if the fabric exposing myself.

“You, what? Were you two exchanging tips? Huh, you gonna put me on my stomach, make me get on my hands and knees for you, spank me? What did you guys talk about?!”

“Wow, you two were pretty kinky,” Lance sneered. “He spanked you?” My eyes widened, I was embarrassed, maybe he hadn’t said a lot to Shiro.

“Get the fuck out.” Either way I don’t want to deal with it.

“Why?” Lance stood up from my bed. His eyes pleaded with mine for him to stay. His voice became softer as he apologized. “I was irritated with Shiro, I yelled at him for not being gentle with you,” Lance grabbed my hands, clutching them in his, pulling them close to his chest. “It slipped out his mouth, and I was jealous. I am sorry.” Lance’s blue eyes were pouring into mine. It was as if he was using the Gaze on me. I couldn’t resist him. I bring my hands from his. I place my arms over his shoulders my hands right wrist went over my left.  

I was watching his face change from compassion to shock when I wrapped my legs around his waist. Lance instinctively pushed my back against the wall. Understanding what I wanted.

“Am I allowed?” Lance smirked,  looking down at my easily formed erection, pressing his forehead on my own, and the tips of our nose touching, our lips barely meeting. Lance was teasing me, as he always had before, but since he was denying me pleasure, it was actually having an effect on me.

I moved my head from his making him lean down into my neck and I started sucking the right side of his neck. I was so close to him I started smelling my own scent, he was still wearing my clothes, his pheromones mixing with my own turned me on. 

“Don’t make me beg.” I brought my lips to his ears. His chest was pressing down on mine to keep me up on the wall leaving no space between us. As he pulled down his jeans, or my jeans.

He had started putting his tip in, but pulled out and he faced me. I craved him, why is he teasing so much? Or, maybe resisting? What’s causing the hesitancy?

“Keith, I have to tell you something.”

I brought my lips to his. “Mhmm?” My hands went into his hair ruffling his brown curls, barely listening to what he was saying.

“Keith, this is serious.” He moved his head so that I was kissing his cheek. Why won’t he sleep with me?

“I know this is serious,” I groan. I also consider you giving me blue balls as serious,” 

“No,” Lance shook his head matching the gesture to his word. “Keith you’re a Ga-” Lance’s eyes motioned to my bite, worry glazed over his face, but then the expression shifted as he lips curled. 

For the first time ever he carefully kissed my bite. My mark was sensitive, when Prorok touched it, I felt vulnerable, more naked than I had ever been, and I was grateful Lance would be the one replacing his touch. 

“What am I, Lance?” I moaned. I felt like I was going dizzy with every peck on my bite. Lust flooded through me. It was only a kiss, how did I end up like this? Panting out Lance’s name before he penetrated me, I could feel my dick throbbing, I was leaking out come already. Lance needed to stop teasing. His tongue traced the two small holes in my flesh. I whined unable to speak words. I could only release soft breaths into Lance’s ears. 

Lance’s fingers wrapped around my length, he was gathering my semen. 

His fingers soaked with my premature ejaculations were prepping me for entry. I blushed that his was using my own come as lube. 

“Lance,” I manage to get out, breathing heavy as one finger makes it way in. “Lance,” Another finger. “Lance,” Another. 

My eyes rolling to the back of my head from his touch, but he had just started motioning his fingers upward and downward. I bit down onto his neck. Muffling my moans. It was like I was sucking him in me, every time he pulled in or out there was a slurping sound. 

I was embarrassed at how unravelled I was becoming. I was still tight, according to Lance, and practically untouched. After all, it had been a year since my last time. 

“Lance, I’m ready.” He had been so considerate ever since he found out I liked him when he was gentle. He finally slid his three fingers completely out. Before he had slipped in me, he stared at my face, fixated on ny neck wound once more. 

“What?” makes it out of my lips.

“Keith, you’re a  ga-” he stopped. Slowly, he started going inside, I toss my head back into the wall my eyelids fluttering. 

“You’re a god.” 

 

After, Lance and I made love, and washed up, we had to go to a meeting. Allura announced overhead that all Paladins must attend in the cafeteria.

The issue on the table is Voltron and our inability to form them.

“Last time, I tried to get you all to bond, everything got worse, therefore I am recommending an out of the box idea,” she sighed crossing her arms together. “Talking to one another.” She pouted. “I’m not sure it is going to work, but words to remember. You all are the Legendary Defenders of the Universe and I know it will be emotionally, physically, and mentally draining, but please try. The Universe is counting on you. You five must be able to communicate, freely, openly, but more important honestly,” I heard Lance gulp at the mention of Allura’s word. We sat by each other, we were holding hands. I squeezed his hand to let him know I am here. Whatever he has to admit, I am here.

Allura started to walk away, but Shiro asked if she was going to stay. Allura chuckled. “I get to keep my secrets, I’m not a Paladin of Voltron. I am just the one who directs them.” She winked toward us all as she left. 

After Allura left, we just sat in silence. 

My lungs filled and then deflated as did every other member did.

“So,” Hunk was the first to break the quiet. “I know, I for one, have a lot of self-hatred and guilt going on? Does that apply to anyone else here?”

Slowly, we all raised our hands not elaborating on it. Hunk continued.

“Alright, cool. Well, I also am pissed off at Shiro, does that apply to anyone else here too?

Both of my eyebrows lifted. Woah, what did Shiro do to make sweetheart Hunk mad? I didn’t even know, Hunk could get angry.

I had some unresolved tension towards Shiro, but I wasn’t mad at him. I forgave him, because I still loved him. He was my first best friend, turned boyfriend, turned back to best friend. It didn’t feel like  _ that  _ much of a loss. I was the only Paladin who didn’t feel victimized by Shiro.

What did he do while I was gone?

Everyone eyed me like they were expecting me to raise my hand, even Shiro.When I didn’t I asked the group.

“What did Shiro do wrong?”

“Where do I start,” Lance began, but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. “I know you’re upset. You’re jealous he took my v-card before you, Lance muffled something into my leather glove, which I finally picked up from the laundry. 

“Hunk, why are you upset?”

“After, you sacrificed yourself for me. Lance and I really wanted to get you back. Shiro kept telling us to trust you, but  I thought,” Hunk stared ahead of him at the empty glossy white table. “I still think actually, that you got hurt. You came back with a busted lip and I try not think about what else the Galras did to you. The wounds I can’t see.” I forgot, I only told Lance about my time on the Galran ship. 

I moved my hand from Lance’s mouth to touch my mark which also had a hickey above it. Courtesy of my boyfriend, or, friends with benefit. I am not sure, Lance and I hadn’t defined what we are exactly.

“Prorok, the commander we defeated at the Balmera, was the only one who I know made contact with my bare skin,” I brushed my fingertips over my neck. “It wasn’t that bad. He just touched me here. He wanted to do worse, but this Galra, Thace, helped me escape,” Everyone except Lance couldn’t keep their eyes off of me as I retold the story. Lance’s face turned ashen as I recounted my escape. 

“There are actually good Galras?” Inquired Pidge to which Lance practically shouted. “Of course there are good Galras! Why would you group an entire species together just because of the actions of some idiots?!”

“Lance,” he was being weird again. “There is no need to be defensive.” I faced him. Lance opened his mouth about to speak, but something prevents him from saying as he nods in agreement. 

I start to forgive Hunk after Lance gets calm again, or as calm as he ever always is. 

“If you feel guilt, regarding not being able to get me. That is okay, Hunk. Everything worked out in the end. The same goes to you Lance, I am actually glad, Shiro listened to me or else we would have lost Voltron completely.” Shiro sat two seats down from me. I mouthed ‘thank you’ towards him. He blushed smiling back at me. 

Hunk said softly, “Okay,” I hope after confirming his worst fears weren’t true he will feel better.

Pidge sighed.

“Well, I hate Shiro because I think he cheated on my brother with you, or cheated on you with my brother.” My head tossed back from Pidge to Shiro as if I was in a tennis match between Serena and Venus.

“Did I say I didn’t hate you? Well, I changed my motherfucking mind.” I stood up from my chair. “I fucking knew it!” My eyes darting to Shiro. I had my suspicions, Matt Holt pined after Shiro like a puppy. “Shiro, is this shit is true? If it is, I am dedicking you, if you slept with him, wherever your old right arm is, it is going to match your cock. None of you fucks better hold me back when I castrate him either.” I directed the latter statement toward my team without looking at them. 

“Bae, if this s true. I am going to hold him down.”

Shiro raised his hands immediately in surrender. 

“I did not cheat on you, Pidge what made you think I had a thing with Matt?”

“He sounded really into you.” Pidge sighed. “Thank god he didn’t let you touch him.” 

“Oh, thank you Pidge for that,” I groan. “So, what am I, like damaged good because I let daddy touch me?” 

“Daddy?” Hunk questioned. 

I am paralyzed with embarrassment staring blankly ahead of me at the wall across the table,  my face matched the color of my lion. I didn’t mean to fucking say that. 

Lance shot up from his seat.

“Why do you call him that, but not me?!” The jealousy in the Blue Paladin’s eyes was insanely attractive. The bite’s influence takes over. “Bend me over and I’ll call you whatever you’d like.” I wink, and quickly after let out an internal shriek. Slamming back down into my seat.

“Shit! Ignore that,” my fellow paladins blushed at my vulgarity.  “I lost a small battle with the bite. Can we all start talking about why we hate ourselves instead of letting me die from shame?” There had been some silence until I snapped at my lover. “Lance, if you love me, talk about your feelings !” 

“My feelings?” Lance gulped.

“How do you feel about things?” Hunk asked. “We are all admitting stuff, Keith did, Pidge did, I did, and it is yours and Shiro’s turn.”

“Do I have to admit stuff?” Lance sounded petrified as he stared at me.

“Yes.” Lance kept looking at my mark. “Does my Incubite bother you?” I had to ask since he kept looking at it, but never mentioned anything about it to me. 

“No, it’s not the bite,” Lance’s eyes kept switching focuses from my neck to Shiro. He couldn’t pick between which one he wanted to talk about. 

“Lance, what’s on your mind?!”

“Keith,” his voice warned. 

“Lance,” I mocked him. “What’s wrong?” I rested my hand on his shoulder. My voice becoming more gentler “You can tell me anything.” 

“Keith, you’re, uh,” Lance muttered. “Keith, you’re like a-” he kept stammering.

“I’m like a what?” I rub his back hoping he would tell me what is on his mind.

He sighed before saying 

“Keith, you are the love of my life.” Normally, I would love to hear this string of words, but these were strained. It’s authenticity had been flawed, it made me sad. I wanted to believe him. 

I didn’t continue pressing the issue. I gave him a lazy, I love you, then turned to Shiro.

“What’s up with you, why are you guilty?”

“I wished I hadn’t been stupid and figured out you were a virgin.” I shrugged. 

“It’s fine. I am over it-” Shiro cut me off.

“Except you’re not. If you were you wouldn’t have brought it up at all. It bothers you and it should. I did everything wrong. I am sorry for that, you deserve to be with Lance. You deserved better than me, but whenever I see you with him and you two are happy together. I become selfish. I am reminded of the good times the two of us. I wonder why you’ve never said I love you to me, but you speak it easily toward Lance. 

I don’t think I am over you, but I want to be. I wish to be happy seeing you smile with a man that isn’t me.  I made a mistake. One that cost me the natural color of my hair, my arm, my sanity, but the biggest loss of all had been losing you.”

My heart was gushing at the honesty. I didn’t know how to respond to Shiro no one at the group did, but I had a plan to be able to form Voltron.

“Do you all think now that everything has been aired out and we know what up, do you think if Lance and Shiro made up we would be able to form Voltron?”

I saw the team exchange glances from each other eventually agreeing.

“In that case, Hunk and Pidge, leave the room, make sure no one comes in.”

“What? Why” Hunk sked.

“Shiro, Lance, and I are going to have a very explicit conversation. If you don’t want to hear the intimate details of our sex lives, I suggest you leave. If not, stay.” I smirk as they both cringed leaving. 

Hunk screamed with his back toward us.

“Remember, we eat at the table!” 

Then the three of us were left all alone together.

The man I lost my virginity to, the man I am currently fucking, and me a horny emotional wreck. 

“Strip.” I calmly speak toward my teammates and start taking off my mini jacket. Shiro and Lance mouth drop to the ground. 

Lance commented “I’m not fucking him!” I smirk. “You won’t be. You both will be sharing me. You’ll have to figure it out.”

Shiro licked his lips when I removed my shirt. 

“You two don’t want to hurt me,” Without my belt my pants were easily able to drop to my knees if I just pressed down. “but Lance seeing you hate on Shiro is tearing me apart.” I sound melodramatic as I play with the hem of my boxers. “Shiro, you just said you still love me. How about breakup sex? Get some closure?”

Lance and Shiro were blushing furiously at my show. 

“Unless neither of you are  _ daddy  _ enough to take charge.”

It was at this moment the two of them pressed one of my shoulders down against the table. They both were taking off their outfits as fast as possible. My skin tingled from the cold gloss of the alabaster table. The feeling made my nipples hard, Lance took full advantage of that by licking one and squeezing the other lightly. He already knew they were sensitive.

What I found interesting was that Shiro’s galran arm somehow felt warm as he pulled my underwear down. 

Lance was kissing my chest, his hand moving their way swiftly to my dick. Lance went in between my legs once Shiro left me indecent.

I smiled into the kiss. “Are you sharing, Lance?” Lance hadn’t stop pleasing me, but I wanted to get some Shiro action. I push Lance back, raising my torso. Lance was still in front of me, my legs spread for him, but I could tilt toward Shiro and kiss him. 

My hand came to the side of his chiseled jaw. His Galran arm went inside my hair. I had expected him to tug it as he had previously, but this time he was much soft. 

It had been a while since I have kissed him, but my tongue hadn’t forgotten his. There was never a battle of dominance between us. I knew what my place had been, I knew the rank I had given Shiro. He was a natural born leader wherever I thought he expected me to follow I would.

My eyes were closed as the touch of Lance’s lips met my neck. Lance was giving me a handjob while I french kissed my ex in front of him. I could feel Lance’s hardness against my own. 

Shiro’s hand removed from the back of my head the both of us gasping for air.Lance pulled back from the crook of my neck watching. Lance had a blush creeping all over his face.

“No way, Shiro is a good kisser,” I rub my nose toward his practically unable to breathe from Lance tugging down on me and making out with Shiro. I brought one of my hands behind Shiro. Touching his back muscles bringing him closer to Lance and I.

“You’re curious to how he tastes,” I smirk before parting my lips engulfing in a kiss with Lance, who was melting into it. Unlike Lance, my eyes had been opened I winked toward him. My hand feeling the shaved side of his head. 

“Kiss Shiro.” Lance separate from me. There had been an intense heat creating with three people in such close quarters to each other. There was a brief hesitancy in Lance until he turned towards Shiro. They enveloped one another in a rough sloppy kiss. 

“Fuck you,” Lance grunted and had all his attention toward Shiro. Moving both of his hands to the side of Shiro’s cheeks. “I looked up to you.” 

“I am sorry.” Shiro huffed into their kiss and put his hands close to Lance’s lower back. A bit my bottom lip voyeuristically watching them as i masturabate. I hadn’t minded being forgotten while Lance was getting his angst out.

They may have continued without me had I not moaned aloud. 

Shiro and Lance separated from each other licking their lips, coming toward me. I was resting against the table with one hand keeping me up and the other self- pleasing.

“Shiro, let me show you how it’s done.” Lance motioned toward me. His hand that had been touching me were now in his mouth. Lance sat beside me on the table, he put his back against it. 

“Roll over me,” he commanded. He was in control I found it immensely sexy.

“Yes, daddy.” I went on top of him salivating for his next order. I was hovering over his length. He told me to get on my hands and knees, not to let him enter me yet. 

“Shiro, get behind him.” Shiro was taking orders from Lance now. It is official I am in love. “Watch me.” Lance’s wet finger traced against my back, circling against my rear. A finger easily went in considering we’d done this today. 

“Do this, with your tongue,” Lance and I hadn’t tried doing this yet, but Shiro wasn’t sheepish at the idea as I had been. Once Lance gave the instruction he obeyed. A sound of pure ecstasy escaped my lips.

I couldn’t express my complete delight at Shiro finding my most vulnerable spots because I was passionately kissing Lance. Lance and I were fighting for dominance, it was a fun game we played. Maybe I would win, maybe I would lose, but I didn’t mind the result.

I tilted my head into the crook of Lance’s neck. Biting down on him so I didn’t express my pleasure as much.

“Shiro, let’s go in now,” Shiro had receded from my rear. “While you do, kiss his bite. He responds well to it.” 

Shiro hand traced against  my back which caused me to arch from the ticklish touch. Lance brought my head down, pulling the strands of hair in his hand. 

“Spread your legs wider.”  I obeyed. 

Lance moved one of his hands to reach his member, he was the first one of the two to enter my hole. Shiro had quickly followed entering slowly. After this, I would definitely not seem untouched, unless the bite altered my body.

I shut my eyes closed feeling the length of them both. I teared up, whimpering. 

“Does this hurt?” Shiro asked.

“I like the hurt.”I started kissing Lance. Shiro bent over going in deeper as he started giving love bites over Lance’s making his way to by Incubite.

This feeling only comparable to an ethereal heaven. 

The two of them found common ground, connecting spiritually moving in sync pounding into me, Lance thrusting up from the table, and Shiro held my hips in places as he swayed in and out of me.

The three of us had been connected in far greater ways than we ever experienced when we were in Voltron.

I already came, like five times, by now, but my recharge ability had been remarkable. Once Lance saw I was erect again his began jerking me off. Creating a sixth, seventh climax. Between the bodies of Lance and I, it looked like we tried glueing ourselves to each other.

The men who were bonding over my body were finally reaching their peak. They sped up their pace together, until they released everything they had into me. Leaving behind their anger, sorrow, and bitterness.

I was refreshed  with their seed being absorbed into me providing me with energy, but also had the strong urge to nap, which is exactly what I did after I cleaned off with napkins that were leftover in the grand room, put on my clothes, and took another shower.

Today was successful for me. I grinned loving how there had been no secrets between Team Voltron anymore.

 

Shiro’s POV

 

Lance told me he had something to tell me, something I couldn’t tell anyone, after we got cleaned up together. Lance and I took a shower together, not  _ together _ together, but side by side. It was a big bathroom. He no longer seemed mad at me, now that we both slept with his boyfriend and he found out he had a better dick than me. It really boosted his ego. If my embarrassment was what it took to benefit the universe I will take it.

We were walking back to our rooms. We stopped by his first, he went in his room that  reeked of sex, and handed me the dagger Keith brought back. 

He put it in my human hand. Watching the emblem. His eyebrows were knitted and he brought his fingers to his chin.

“Put it in your other hand.” 

I didn’t ask the reasoning, I just  got him to stop being mad at me. I moved the dagger into my other hand and it glowed. 

He sighed licking his lips, an expression I couldn’t read glazed over his face and he sat at the edge of his bed. 

“Guess what you and I have in common Shiro,” We had a lot in common, but I had a feeling he didn’t want me to say that.

“What?”

“We both slept with a Galra. When Keith held that blade it glowed.” Lance took the hilt from my hand allowing the light to die. “He doesn’t know. I haven’t told him why it was bright when he touched it. I think his dad is the owner of that blade. Thace, the same guy who saved him. 

I don’t know how to tell him. You’ve had his affections longer than I had. What should we do?” Lance seemed to think I knew what to do in this situation. He just dropped a bomb on me. The only thing I could say was or really think was.

“Oh, shit.”

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 


	8. I Won't Stab You (Maybe)

Thace’s POV

 

Prorok decided not to inform Zarkon. He had already disappointed him at the Balmera and he didn’t wish to send a report about how he momentarily had the Red Lion and it’s paladin only to lose them both.

Prorok was angered by my ineptitude letting the Red Paladin escape. I claimed it had been the fault of the soldier he murdered. That the blindfold had slipped off and he had trapped me in the Incubus’ Gaze.  Then he jokingly told me that he had been more upset at the fact that he couldn’t have taken him. That he would find great pleasure in being able to say, truthfully because he was spreading this rumor around anyway, he had bent over one of the Paladins of Voltron. 

I had to laugh along seeing how I already been on thin ice with him. I had to endure listening to the vile, vulgar, and violent actions he wished to do to my son. 

I hadn’t seen Keith Kogane since he was six months old. His mother had been caring for the Blue Lion, unaware of it’s actual potential. She never flew it, but I knew it had chose her. She told me how sometimes she would walk inside it and it was like it was talking to her.  

I had to leave them behind, Zarkon wanted to invade Earth once I told him there was no Lion. As his trusted advisor I told him it would not be wise. I made lies of how these beings were more intelligent and savage than us. We would need to come back later to take their quintessence and even then we would lose more than what we would gain. 

After, I’d been placed on Earth for five years searching for the Lion, believing in Zarkon’s propaganda, and changing my beliefs for one woman in a single moment. 

I was supposed to have never been spotted. I was supposed to be feared by humans because of my purple complexion, my yellow eyes that lack Earthling pupil’s, and the scowl that is inherited within every Galra. 

But not with her. Not with Keith’s mother. She found me when I was going crazy. I had been isolated from my home planet and my friends on this strange planet. Trying to find a Lion which was rumored to be here with no trace of where it might be. She heard me crying in the canyons. 

She asked me if I was okay. She didn’t mention my differences though I saw the questions on her face. She asked a member of a different species, whether they’d been alright, that was the kind of person she was. That was the kind of person the Blue Paladin would be.

I wondered who had been the Blue Paladin now, how they treated my son. 

My poor son, he had been bitten by an Incubus, he had someone who tended to him. I never imagined this would be the first update I heard directly from him. I would’ve love to hear how his life had been. Apologized for leaving him. I wanted to ask how his mother had been. I had to leave her behind in critical condition. 

A group of Galrans went into the shack I created for the family I now had. My wife was a fighter, but we Galrans don’t fight fair. They shot her in the side once she opened the door. I slain them once I saw the gash in her stomach.

There were more Galras coming to rescue me.  More Galrans would know the truth about my time on Earth. They would found out I lied, invade Earth, take the Blue Lion,  and invade the universe. The one my son lived in. 

I knew if I went in the ship the Galrans came I could call Zarkon’s rescue fleet off and I could prevent more from coming, but he would call for my return. I had told Keith’s mother all of my past in the duration of my final four years on Earth so she knew this too. 

She told me that she would live. That she would heal to take care of our son, but told me that I needed to go. She told me if I didn’t go now, the situation would get worse. She told me to go.

I gave her my dagger before I departed.

I saw my son one last time, he was sleeping,  I held him viewing his face as a baby one last time. A face I will never forget even if he was aged. I would always remember my son. 

When I saw the footage of Keith looking for Red Lion on one the Galrans ships. I kept looking at him. My son.

 

Keith’s POV

 

Today,  _ I  _ suggested that we retried the headband to see if we all were one with our Lions, now that there were no secrets amongst us. It worked we were able to form Voltron, but I saw the thought Shiro and Lance had before they thought of their Lions. It was about Thace’s dagger. 

Lance’s had been thinking of it glowing in my hands. Shiro was watching it glow as well.

I guess, Shiro figured out how to make it glow, but why were they both thinking about that? 

I thought of my home back on Earth. 

Pidge thought of their family again.

Hunk thought of Shay.

 

Ever since our threesome Lance and Shiro were talking more to each other, than they were to me and in secret. Now, whenever I walked in a room and they were talking they hushed at my presence.

I didn’t get it. What were they talking about?

The two of them were talking in the food section where we get our goo.

“So, how do we go about this?” I overheard Lance asked Shiro when I walked in. 

“How do we go about what?” I walk over toward the dispenser of the goo. Shiro and Lance were standing by the island. Lance’s forearm rested on it while he bent over slightly on the inside of the bar. Shiro was doing the same pose as Lance, but he was on the outside. They looked really close to each other when they were talking. A little disquieting to see your ex, with your boyfriend like that after you all hooked up and especially if they are together without you. I remove the idea that they both were rejecting me.

Shiro and Lance both started stammering and stood up straight  at my arrival.

“Um, Lance and I were, talking about, uh,” Shiro eyed Lance handing over the lie. “The weather!” I lifted a brow.

“The weather?” I point to the window behind Lance. It is space. Lance stares outside to where I pointed and Shiro sighs. 

Then Lance steals a look from Shiro like he thought of something. He puts his hand behind his neck and wears a smug grin. He then says softly. “Sorry Shiro,” and finally admits what they were talking about.

“Alright, so I was thinking about eating you out and I wanted tips. Since, Shiro already did it, I was asking him.” Of course. Now that they have bonded in me they will continue to talk about me like this. 

“You tasted really good like super sweet. You tasted like my favorite fruit strawberries.” Shiro says this and I flush. 

“Okay, I liked it better when you talked in private!” I decide to forego my food and  head to the training deck, but before I do I hear the last tidbits of their conversation.

“Do you think that’s an Incubus thing?” Lance asked.

“Maybe, hey, didn’t you say whenever you got with him he always felt like a virgin?” I do? No, wonder why he takes a while to prepare me. 

“Yeah, that must definitely be an Incubus thing, but I kind of like that. I wonder if-” I walked far away and was no longer able to hear them. 

Time to fight the Gladiator on Training Level 8.

I can’t wait to fight.

Maybe, I’ll ask Shiro and Lance to join me. Maybe, I won’t I’ll decide on the way.

 

Lance’s POV 

 

“I wonder if,” I start to speak lower. “He can hear us.”  Shiro walks over to the opened door of the goo room and looks both ways. He says at normal volume. “Clear.” 

I heave out a sigh. 

“Quiznak, I thought he heard what we were really saying.”

“Good idea coming up with our previous conversation,” Shiro and I actually did discuss how Keith tasted. Next time, I am most likely going to try. Maybe in the shower. Keith and I haven’t done it in the shower. 

It should be more weird than it is talking to Keith’s ex as his fuckbuddy or maybe boyfriend. I am not sure. What does Keith call me? We should really talk about this and define what we are to each other. I would love to be his boyfriend, but I don’t want to tell him that and seem clingy.

“Thank you,” I smile toward Shiro until I remember our real conversation. “How are we going to tell Keith he is a Galra or that his dad works for Zarkon?” I told Shiro everything I knew. He is the only one who knows about Keith and his daddy issues better than me. His lips are pushed into a line as he makes his suggestion.

“Have we considered  _ not  _ telling him?” Shiro shrugs.

“What?” 

“I mean, think about it, we are able to form Voltron now. Keith finds this out and he won’t be able to and-” Leave it to Shiro to disappointment over and over.

“And what? Once again he is out of the loop on his own identity?!” Shiro sighed crossing his arms.

“It was an idea, Lance.” I mirror his pose.

“Yeah, a shitty one.” I pout toward Shiro, but I can’t lie. I thought about not telling Keith too. He is my angsty angel enough as is, he doesn’t need this information, but he deserves to know. 

“There isn’t going to be a plan that isn’t.” Something we agree on. I groan and sink to the floor in fetal position complaining.

“Maybe we should rip the bandaid off. You know ‘Hey, my man, maybe my boyfriend, I’d like to be your boyfriend if that's what you’d want Keith.” Shiro said “Lance,” but once you start rambling and staring at the bottom part of a kitchen sink on the floor you don’t really stop.

“Just in case you didn’t know, you are kinda like a Galra, but, you know, like a really cute one. Everyone loves you, so it is chill.”

“Lance.” Shiro warned again.

“Also your dad is most likely the Galra that saved you. Like, I don’t know how you would feel about that. I mean, just don’t be sad about it.”

“Lance.” Shiro.

“Or be sad about it, let it out, I am here as a shoulder to cry on.”

“Lance.” Shiro.

“It isn’t good to bottle your feelings up. That isn’t good. Also secrets are pretty bad. And I don’t feel good keeping this from you.”

“Lance?” Keith. 

“I’d hate if you kept things from me.” Wait, hold on. Did Keith say my name? I shot up from the floor to see Keith. 

“What the hell are you two  _ really _ talking about?” 

I start to stammer, trying to think of a lie, but Shiro puts his Galran arm out to signal stop. 

“Let’s just show him,” at first I want to debate, but better now then later. 

 

Keith’s POV

 

Lance and Shiro were silent as they led me to Shiro’s room which is where they wanted to show me Thace’s dagger. Shiro kept switching it between his hands. Lance looked at me waiting expectantly.

I nodded pretending to see their point.

“I see, I see.”

“So, you’re fine with this?” Lance asked.

“Yeah. It glows and doesn’t glow sometimes. That is some nifty technology.” 

“You don’t understand, do you?” Shiro asked. It is like when I was in the Garrison and he was explaining to me why I couldn’t go full throttle all the time when I piloted. If I wanted to go fast I speed up and he would explain to me why I shouldn’t do that. Then I would lie and say okay, I get it, but he knew I didn’t get it.

“Nope. No I do not.”

“This glows when Galra stuff touches it.” Lance took it from Shiro and the pink sigma was dying down, but when he passed it into my hands it shone brightly.

I lifted it up and down then handed it to Shiro. 

“Yeah, so like, is this why you think I’m a Galra? This is your only piece of evidence?” This is just like the time, or all the times, Lance thinks a girl is into him and he makes this huge reason why she is. When in reality it is all just in his handsome head.

“No, I mean you turn purple.” Lance commented.

“You turn purple?” Shiro asks. 

“Only when the bite hurts. That doesn’t count. It is just like a big bruise.”

“Okay, you opened the Galran doors at the Balmera. Closed them in their hangars?”

“Maybe, that was just the Paladin suit? Picked up the DNA from it and the sensor read the dust on my glove.”

“That guy who saved you. He knew your name.” I crack a smile.

“Maybe, Zarkon did research on the Paladins. We do say each other’s name a lot when we talk  in battle.” I bit down on my lip trying to keep from laughing at his theory. 

“Look, Lance, in all honesty I think if I was a Galra I would know. So, I want to get to the more important part of what you said on,the floor. The boyfriend thing,” Lance grinned at my statement momentarily forgetting what he said and that Shiro was in the room.

“You want to be boyfriends?”

“Of course I do.” I threw my hands around his shoulders. I am slightly shorter than Lance so I raise myself on my tippy toes to kiss him.

“So, like we are official?  I can declare myself as Keith’s boyfriend?”

“Mhm, and I am Lance’s boyfriend.” Keith gave me a quick peck, resting his hands to my sides, and turned toward Shiro.

“Yo, dude did you hear that, I am dating Keith. An actual human being wants to date me, wow,” Lance said to himself. “I can’t believe someone actually wants me.”

“Isn’t that my line?” I brought my finger to his chin returning his attention toward me. I hope he feels my smirk into my kiss.

“Congrats, guys, but unless I am joining in can you guys not do this in my room?” Lance eyed Shiro who was holding the dagger. Then Lance gently removed himself from me.

“Correction to what I said before an actual Galran and probably half human being  likes me.” I roll my eyes. How long is he going to be on this? 

“You’re going to get pissed at me, but I kinda borrowed your dagger.” 

“That’s Thace’s my dagger is-” I start to pat my pants in the loop where dagger should have been. I saw my dagger appear from underneath Shiro’s bed. 

“Shiro and I were comparing the daggers-” I pushed Lance away from me snatching my dagger from Shiro’s hands. 

“You stole my dagger?! You know what that means to me!”

Lance put his hands up.. 

“Please don’t stab me,” His eyes were squinted, his teeth bared and clenching. I flipped the dagger from pointing toward Shiro and Lance so that it faced down to the floor.

“I’m not going to hurt you, but I am thinking about it.” I gripped the hilt tighter. “ So, why did you take my shit?” Lance put his hands down and started to point at things frantically.

“So, here  the thing is, you want evidence, right? You have had your dagger since birth. It has been with you always and forever, correct?”

“Yes, what did you do to my weapon?”

“Nothing, we did nothing to it,” Shiro said. “We just looked at it. We wanted you to be the one to remove the cloth that’s above the guard on it.” Lance picked up where Shiro left off.

“If there were a Galran emblem there than would that prove to you that you are in fact a Galra?” 

“I guess so, but I can reassure you that’s not going to be there.”

“Why have you taken it off?” Shiro questioned.

“No, but I doubt that it would be there.” 

“Why?” asked Lance. 

“Because why would it be there?”

“Because your Galran parent left it behind!” Lance bellowed. I raised my weapon, staring at it, but Lance flinched apologizing for yelling. 

“That’s right you should be sorry, but I accept your apologies.” I motion one of my hands to start removing the blade. I keep looking up from the two men and my blade.

“Shiro I can’t believe you let Lance fall for his crazy theories, I mean-” I pull down the bandage and I see it. Fucking Lance was right. For a moment, I am paralyzed. 

There is a Galran symbol on my blade. 

Do I want to think about this, that I am a Galra, the very species I am going up against? 

Nope. No I do not.

I throw the blade off to the side. Lance and Shiro watch it. 

I start to kiss Lance. 

“Can Shiro join in?” It’s muffled with my tongue in Lance’s mouth.  Lance pulls back from me. 

“Hold on, what did you see? Is this another impulse?”

“I don’t want to think about it right now. Probably, but please can we just have a nice good old fashioned threeway instead of talking about feelings?”

Lance and Shiro exchanged glances. 

“This may have been the best outcome of you finding out.” Lance commented right before he gestured toward Shiro to join.

I know, I am going to have to deal with this later, but I really don’t want to so I’ll just have sex instead.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im all late and junk but like ap summer homework was calling me   
> and i just want to warn you all if someone ever suggests to you read the Kiterunner cut them out of your life they hate you because that book has drained me of all emotion


	9. Let's Get it On

I could not remember any single problem I had. Hell, I was forgetting my own name. I was in a trance, seeing in multiple colors, this felt like a drug. They were a drug. 

It was nice to see Lance and Shiro were working well together. Last time the three of us did this, Lance didn’t let Shiro in me, but this time Shiro was the first. I may have not forgotten his kisses, but I did forget how great he was. 

Shiro and I were doing the reverse cowgirl. His hands were on my waist guiding me while he thrusted in and I pounced up and down on his length. Lance was in front of me. His lips enthralled with mine while his hand was jerking me off. I was returning the favor. 

Whenever my two partners’ come came on me it always ended up disappearing, but my own never did. I was the only one leaving a mess. The trace I was there was everywhere. It was on me, Lance, Shiro’s legs, the walls, and I am pretty sure I somehow managed to shoot all the way to the ceiling. Normally, I don’t come this quick or this much, it is embarrassing. I am blaming the Incubite, but I don’t mind climaxing repeatedly, the amount of satisfaction I have each time I release is worth the embarassment. 

I barely noticed that our positions change, because my eyelids fluttered when I matched my relief with Shiro and Lance’s. 

Now, I was laying on my back on Shiro’s sheets, but I was lying on the bed sideways. Lance and Shiro were whispering to each other. Lance flushed, but nodded yes to him. 

Lance positioned himself in front of the bed and between my legs. His torso resting against mine. His soft skin touching very close to  my chest. He turned his head back talking to Shiro.

“This better not hurt!”  _ What would hurt _ , I thought. Lance had penetrated me already and I didn’t feel any pain, only pleasure. Lance started to make out with me. There was heavy heat coming from his cheeks onto mine.  I saw Shiro go behind Lance. 

“I promise it won’t. You ready?” Lance murmured yes into our kisses.

Something changed within Lance. There was a thrust from Lance that went far into me. My hands made their way close to my hips clutching the sheets for support. Heaven is real and it is sodomy, I don’t care what the bible suggests.

He was moaning as he rested his head in between the crook of my neck. He was leaving slight pecks, but I heard more panting than anything else.

Lance’s humps were different. They were more sloppy. It wasn’t until I was able to see Shiro’s face that I understood why.

Shiro was fucking Lance while Lance was fucking me. 

I could come from the thought. 

I did actually, but that’s not important. 

“Now we have even more in common,” I mutter into Lance’s ears smirking toward Shiro sending him a wink. It’s been awhile since we played tamed the brat, but why not add Shiro in the mix.

“He isn’t better than me, right?” I chuckle licking my lips waiting for Lance’s reply.  Shiro grinned at my question.  “Fucking you is always the best,” He was out of breath.

How long could he keep up? How long couod Shiro? I have great recovery time on account of my bite, if they can go all day even all night so could I.

Lance moved his head to the side, resting his forehead on top of Shiro’s sheets. Shiro was able to kiss me. He had to bend over more in order to do so, meaning he had to go deeper inside Lance. With every motion Shiro made Lance moaned louder. As did I, the farther Shiro went in so did Lance. Shiro stood up straight and began lunging his hips forward. Lance didn’t have to do any work to pull in and out of me, Shiro would. It made more sense why he was on top for Voltron now.

“He feels good doesn’t he?” I panted toward Lance, smirking up toward Shiro. Lance responded in his actions by biting down on my bite. I almost fainted from how good that was to me. 

“Just like that.” Lance uttered. I wondered if this was Lance’s first time bottoming. I knew it was his first time with Shiro. Or at least I assumed. 

We didn’t talk during the rest of this position, but rest assured it was loud. I could not stifle my moans, Lance’s breathing was heavy, and Shiro’s grunts filled the room.

After Shiro and Lance came. We waited five minutes to catch out breath laying on the floor  side by side. I was in the middle. I was giving Shiro and Lance handjobs so they could get hard again. When I found out I was ambidextrous I thought this was great for sword fighting, and didn’t think of it being used for this at all, but I guess like Lance said this was a type of sword. 

I was very thirsty all of a sudden. It was when I was licking my lips, staring at Lance’s length in my hand I realized I never sucked him off. I’ve done it to Shiro before, but it has been a while.

I hope I’m still good.

Now the only question is who will I wrap around my mouth first?

This would be such a hard decision, luckily I didn’t have to make it. 

“Shiro,” I heard over the intercom it was Allura’s voice. “Are you in your room?” Oh, wait this isn’t the intercom it’s the telephone. She can pinpoint specific areas of the castle. “How is everything between you and your Paladins?” 

Lance and I turned to face Shiro. He parts his lips to give an answer to Allura and I smile deciding to make things harder for him. 

“Yeah, um,” He was still catching his breath. “We are, uh, great.”

I focus my attention solely on Shiro. I remove my hand from Lance and Shiro’s cocks. Lance starts to masturbate as he watches me. My body in between the legs of the one armed man. My eyes met his. 

“How is everyone doing with each other?”  I kissed his tip, licked his shaft, and teased him so that his voice hitched while he tried to respond Allura.

“So, we,” He tasted sweet like strawberries. “We,” I like it. I like how silence Shiro just with my lips around his manhood too.

“What did you guys do?” My lips stop sucking on Shiro’s tip. I faced him for a moment allowing him to speak to Allura. 

“We bonded by, uh, talking and-” While he was mid sentence I decided to deepthroat my ex-boyfriend. For old times sake. Shiro put his metallic hand on top of my head allowing him further access. He forgot about his phone call from the Princess.

“Right there, Keith, that’s good.”

“Keith’s with you?” I lift my head up from Shiro. He moved his head back. 

“Hi, Allura.” There was a string of saliva from Shiro and my tongue. I take a quick peek over at Lance and he is laughing. “Lance is here too.” I put myself back on Shiro. What I can’t reach I rub on with my hands. 

“What are you guys doing?” Allura questioned. Shiro was trying to speak, but his words were getting lost with every moan he was trying to stifle. 

“Bonding.” Lance responded for Shiro. 

Shiro gave up trying to talk to once he felt his dick rubbing on the sides of my throat up and down. I am going to make him come now. 

He was just a warm up for Lance. I close my eyes pumping Shiro bobbing my head up and down until I can feel Shiro’s coating in my mouth. I hadn’t had semen in my mouth in a while, but compared to before the bite it was salty and slimy. I didn’t enjoy it, but I also didn’t hate it enough to not swallow. With the bite, I want more, come is like icing, but not the overly sugary kind that gets you sick after two licks. The fluffy perfectly balanced type of icing. 

“That’s good Paladins! However, I would like if I could speak to Shiro privately so, Shiro if you could meet me in the Control Room.” 

“Oh,” Shiro exclaimed when he climaxed sounding too eager to visit the Princess. He flushed when the Princess asked if he was okay. He took a few breaths after I removed myself from him. 

“F-fine. Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“You’ll need more than a minute,” I directed toward Shiro and licked my lips. I wish it hadn’t supplied my bite so rapidly. I was lusting after more my eyes quickly darted toward Lance and his hand palming himself. I locked eyes with him and shook my head no. 

“I’ll take over from here.” I start sucking his dick as Shiro was cleaning himself up watching us. Lance turned his head to face the bed. He could try all he wants to hide that blush, but I’d recognize that anywhere. 

Lance was responding to my blowjob by moving his hips up and down as if I needed assistance. I place my hands over his hips so that he stayed down. It must be hard for a top being commanded by a bottom to stay still, but sucking dick is an art and I refuse for my work to be less than optimal because he is used to taking charge.

Shiro was taking the longest time getting ready as he watched Lance and I. I pull off of Lance for a moment. 

“Enjoying the show?” I smirk toward Shiro. Then I go back to sucking only Lance’s circumcision. Shiro and Lance both said my name, but Shiro said it with annoyance where Lance was in complete bliss. Shiro muttered something about him leaving as he walked out, but I was listening to him. I was getting turned on hearing Lance say my name.

“Keith,” Lance grabbed my hair tightly. He was biting his bottom lip so hard it was turning white. I was bringing him deep into my mouth. I had been going for so long I start to tear up and I could feel my nose running. 

I remember the first time I sucked Shiro’s dick this happened and I thought something was wrong, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind. He looked as if he expected it so now I had no qualms about my bodily fluids. I was just waiting for Lance come to come, but he was holding out on me. I didn’t tell him to do that, I never believed this before the bite, but it’s okay to come quick. I have been doing it for some time now. 

I take in his full length over and over again. I could feel his dick throb against me,the first physical reaction telling me he was about to come. If my mouth hadn't been stretched in the shape of an ‘o’ I would have smiled, pleased with myself. He started to say my name in a hurry, the verbal reaction telling me he was about to come.

My action of sucking dick finally had the reaction I wanted of him coming. I was proud of myself when I slid off of him tasting the sweet icing. 

“That took too long.” I muttered, wiping my nose. I was in between of his legs on my knees. He raised his torso and rubbed the water from my eyes. 

“Sorry,” He hesitantly kissed me. Then he nodded licking his own lips. “I do taste good.” He then looked at his chest. My erection was poking him. It was my turn to blush. 

“Oh, fuck me, sorry.” I chuckle to hide my self-consciousness.  Lance laughed looking back up at me. “That could be arranged.” 

Lance is staring at my penis with his lips parted.

“Sit on the bed.” I nod in excitement as I follow his orders. He kneels in front of me he starts to touch me with curiosity. Almost cautiously. 

His head motions closer to me. I could feel my heart race in anticipation. It’s almost like my dream, but then he faces me earnestly. 

“I’ve never done this before. What do I do?” I crack a smile and let out a breath of excitement. I get to direct Lance through his first time giving a blow job. I love telling him what to do, in general, but now he is going to get me to climax in the process. I need to hold myself back from coming. 

“Tease me here,” I motion my hand to circle around my tip. “Do this with your tongue, slowly.” Lance doesn’t say anything, but I could feel him take in a small breath that he exhaled. He literally blew on me before he followed my instructions. I refrained from laughing so that he wasn’t nervous. I also need to warn him about his teeth near my dick in a nice way, because I don’t want any accidents to happen.

Lance’s warm tongue swirled around me like I told him too. I put my hands behind my back, my palms resting against Shiro’s bedsheets as I threw my head back. 

“Just this part, suck on it.” I felt my eyes rolling, but I couldn’t come just yet. Lance just started and I was planning on enjoying this. So, I had to endure denying my own release for him. Lance was trying his best and his best was great. My god, Lance listened to my directions and emulated them. 

He was dipping his tongue into my slit as nursed on me so gently. His soft lips around me. This is the same man with harsh comments and failed flirtations who I have discovered very quickly is the most considerate lover I have ever had.

“Try the shaft, now.” I kept breaking between my sentences. I couldn’t keep my eyelids open. I just envisioned how Lance was in my dream, but Lance was really doing this. He was better than I ever wanted. I didn’t tell Lance that this was my first time on the receiving end of a blowjob, but he was a fantastic first time. 

I was panting. I could feel Lance’s saliva all over me now. I clutched at the sheets, my my elbows ended up falling slowly on them as well. I couldn’t keep up with him.  

“Lance, I’m going to,” I couldn’t even finish the statement. He took my breath away. So, I tapped on his shoulder. I wanted desperately to push him in closer to me, but it was his first time doing this. I didn’t want to hurt his throat. 

He needs that to make shitty sarcastic jokes. 

Lance kept going despite my warnings. My white stuff wouldn’t disappear like his does in me. If I came in his mouth it would stay there unless he swallowed it or spit it out. I think Lance knows that by now. 

Or if he didn’t, he knew now. I could no longer deny myself release. I said his name as I unloaded into him. After I did he removed his lips from me. I opened my eyes to stare at him and he cheeks looked full. 

“You can spit it out.” I told him as he gulped everything down. My eyes widened, my lips separated slightly, a blush creeped all over my face. “You didn’t have to do that Lance,” I stammered toward him. 

He opened his mouth and I could see the evidence that my cock was in his mouth. “You are the best drink I have ever had while being in space.”  

I lifted my torso to get closer to Lance. I rested my forehead against his. 

“Fuck me.” 

Lance’s smirk was seductive hearing my suggestion. He shifted my legs so that he could be on top of me on the bed. We were actually laying the correct way. Lance grabbed the pillow from behind my head and put it underneath my ass. 

“Is that more comfortable?” 

I bit down my bottom lip, smiling like an idiot, thinking I am lucky to have him. 

Then we go at it.  

I wrap my hands around his neck, my tongue laced with his, it felt so explicit because I was tasting my own come. It tasted like vanilla ice cream. I licked his tongue as if it was. I even started to suck on it, but then I stopped so we could continue our sloppy kisses. Lance’s hand was against my cheek. 

He stopped with the tips of our noses touching, gazing down toward me.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too.” I flickered from his eyes to his lips so we resumed kissing and making love to each other. 

I really wanted Lance.We get to have sex whether it be kinky or vanilla it is always loving. It was crazy to think about how much he meant to me. I can’t believe I didn’t notice him before. I was an idiot, but now I get to say I’m Lance’s idiot and he gets to say I’m Keith’s idiot. We get to call each other boyfriends. I am in love with saying that. I head over heels for him.I would die for him, but even better I would live for him.

I am in hopelessly in love with Lance. 

 

Shiro walked into his room later on to find that Lance and I were still at it. 

“Are you guys serious?!” Shiro shouted, then we heard Allura’s voice asking “What are they doing?” and he said “Princess, stay back! Trust me you don’t want to see what’s happening.” 

Once Lance and I heard Allura was nearby we quickly put our clothes on. My shirt was backwards. Lance’s was inside out. I couldn’t find my pants so I wore Shiro’s which didn’t fit me at all. Lance had found his pants and put it on without his underwear. The fastest I have ever gotten dressed. 

I looked over at Lance and he had sex hair. I could only imagine how fucked my hair was. We both laughed at each other. Lance saw how I was holding up my pants, or Shiro’s pants and he took off his belt, handing them to me. They helped exponentially and clung to my waist. 

“Thank you, boyfriend.” 

“No problem, boyfriend.” 

We kissed each other before walking out the door to see the Princess and the rest of Team Voltron. 

“You two are dating?” Pidge asked shocked. 

“Woah, your hair looks messed up.” Hunk said bluntly. 

“That’s cause Lance was tending Keith’s bite.” Coran commented the obvious. 

“Ew,” Pidge, Allura, and Hunk groaned. Lance and I bumped fists chuckling at their disgust. 

“Wait, hold on, if that’s the case,” Allura looked at the door. “Why were you two in Shiro’s room?” 

Lance started to whistle nonchalantly, I was staring at Shiro wondering what he would say, revelling in his embarrassment as he started to stammer incoherently. 

Hunk figured it out first. 

“Oh my god?! The three of you?” 

“The three of them what?” Pidge asked Hunk, but by the way their jaw dropped I could tell they figured it out. “How did that even work? That’s a small space!” 

Shiro was uncomfortable and wanted them to stop thinking about our threesome, so he brought the attention back on whatever he and Allura discussed. 

“Okay, yes what you are thinking happened, happened. That’s not relevant to what we need to talk about.” 

“What do we need to talk about?” I ask. Shiro sighed.

“You.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am starting school soon and I know I'm going to be busy cause I'm a senior now (rip me) so I'm going to finish this series up soon. In like two more chapters or maybe one more I don't know yet, but I am having fun writing my trash and I hope you guys liked reading it.


	10. So Long & Goodnight

Third POV

 

Keith hated being the center of attention. He wanted to grab Lance and run out of the control room and continue avoiding his problems. Lance wanted to be there for him as he told Team Voltron that he was an orphan, that he is most likely a Galra, and that his father maybe Thace the same man who helped him escape them.

Allura and Coran had an idea that Keith may have been. They never said it, but he fought like a Galran soldier.

Shiro and Lance already had time to digest this. 

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge heard this for the first time today. Hunk and Pidge didn’t know what to think. Keith didn’t look like a Galra, but they felt as if everything he was saying was true. It made them feel for him. 

Pidge always knew their family and cared for them deeply. They understood why Keith was so angered when they said they were leaving Voltron to find them. Pidge recounted his words  _ You're not the only one with a family… Everyone in the universe has families.  _ Pidge couldn’t imagine how hurt Keith felt. He didn’t have a family, but they were leaving Team Voltron for theirs. They wondered if Keith thought of them as family which is why he had been so upset beforehand.

Hunk thought of how Keith was handling this. His dad is Galran, working with the other Galrans, and Team Voltron is attacking them. That’s kind of like Keith’s species. Hunk thought of having to attack humans for the sake of the universe and those images alone made him feel scared. He wouldn’t want to hurt his own kind. 

Keith hadn’t seen the Galra as his own kind. Keith always felt disconnected from people in general, hearing he was Galran only confirmed why. He couldn’t think of Thace as his father. He saw Thace who didn’t look like him at all. Thace had purple skin and Keith had an ivory complexion. 

Thace was another Galra to him, but as he was talking to his Team he realized something. He realized Thace was useful.

“We should capture Thace.” Keith suggested. 

“What?” exclaimed everyone around him, but now Keith was calm. 

“Think about it, we have been swirling around in space with our dicks in our hands, but Thace has intel. Direct intel on Zarkon. I think he was his right hand man. That’s why Zarkon assigned him to Prorok because he was messing up too much.  Instead of waiting for Zarkon to strike and attack the rest of the universe, why don’t we just get Thace and fight Zarkon with whatever information Thace has?” There was silence amongst the group as they thought about it. Keith groaned as he rolled his eyes. 

“Come on! This is us doing something, instead of making treaties with planets telling them to call us when Zarkon gets here or trust us Voltron is back we will protect you. Filling them with bullshit lies and giving them high hopes because reality check, we have nothing on Zarkon. He has an entire fucking fleet and we have five metallic lions. He can live ten thousand years, and we don’t exactly have that time. Zarkon started the war, it’s time for us to fight back. Now, we can, now we have something, and you guys don’t speak up?!” Shiro walked toward Keith calmly.

“Keith we need to think about this,” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“What is there to think about? Let’s one up Zarkon.” Lance stood beside Keith. 

“Keith, if we did that we would be going right into the hands of the Galra. Risk is higher than the reward. If anything goes wrong we’d give up Voltron the universe’s only hope.” Keith was angered that Lance wasn’t on his side. Lance could tell so he started to do damage control. “Plus, we have no idea how we could track them down.” 

Pidge’s mind was act work the gears turning in their head. 

“Actually, we might be able to. We have Thace’s dagger,” Pidge thought of Thace as Keith’s dad. They were on board with tracking down a family member of the team even if it wasn’t there own. “It’s not that hard to track DNA with this Altean tech. So, long as Thace still has a trace on his dagger we should be able to find wherever he is.” 

Allura was thinking of the pros and cons of getting Thace. She worried of Keith’s real intention behind why he wanted Thace. 

“Keith, are you sure?” The Princess asked. “His relation to you, I can see that being a conflict of interest on the mission? If it clouds your mind you won’t be able to form Voltron-”

“I can handle it. I know what we have to do to save the universe, do you?” Keith faced all of Team Voltron. 

“I think we should go for it.” Pidge commented. If all goes well, then Pidge would be a step closer to reuniting with their family. “Anything for you to see your family.” Keith didn’t really feel like Thace was his family, but he thanked Pidge regardless.

“It’s risky, but I agree with Keith,” Hunk said. “If we can prevent him from ruling over other planets we should try it.” Hunk thought of how Shay had been forced to live in the shadows on the Balmera. He remembered her everytime they went to make a peace treaty with other worlds. Hunk recalled how he believed what Keith said beforehand that they couldn’t protect them all. Now there was an opportunity, they should take it.

“I stand by Keith, if you think this is this is the right thing then let’s do it.” Lance and Keith stared at each other. The same way they did when they fought Sendak. Lance’s words came to Keith.  _ We make a good team.  _ Lance found himself instinctively reaching for Keith’s hand. 

The Black Paladin spoke his peace, he realized what his team wanted, and he knew he had to lead.

“If we’re all in agreement of rescuing Thace, then we should start planning.” He looked up toward Allura and Coran who were at the panels waiting to see if they would object to the Team’s wishes. 

Coran advised Allura on what she already knew.  “If this works we can hurt Zarkon, the damage could be lethal, but it also may not amount to anything, but if it doesn’t Zarkon has Voltron.” 

“I know,” Allura wondered what her father would do. Then addressed Pidge. “Start tracking Thace,” Pidge nodded. Shiro said he would go get it for them. Allura started pulling her white hair up. 

“Let’s start planning. We are about to infiltrate the Galra.” 

 

The plan had been simple. 

Short version of the plan: get in, get out. 

Longer version involves, trust, teamwork, and luck.

Pidge’s lion had camouflage abilities. They would use that to sneak aboard onto Prorok’s ship, where Thace had been tracked. The way they had known was that the castleship had marked the sip with a specific code number and recognized it from Keith’s Red Lion. 

Pidge said they could make the Lion appear like the Galran fighter ships, but it would only be for fifteen minutes and rest in the hanger of the ship. Shiro and Keith would be inside the Green lion and escape when hell broke loose. 

Hunk and Lance would be providing the hell. They needed to break the ship from the outside and try to not get caught. Pidge would also be assisted them by messing with the Galran’s coding making the functionality of the ship collapse. Pidge knew the electrical system of the Galran ship or the idea of how they get their lights to work, before they lost Rover they studied the mechanism of how it lit up. Pidge could cause a blackout which would allow Shiro and Keith to get on the ground and collect Thace. Shiro and Keith’s helmets had night vision on it so this would help them and hurt the Galra. However, the cover of darkness wouldn’t last long, Pidge reminded.

Keith said that was fine he told his team that he could use his Incubite to his advantage. He just needs to get their helmets off in order to look at the men. He could find out intel, make them do his bidding, or simply get out of his way.

Coran and Hunk didn’t believe his Gaze abilities worked so Keith tested it on them. They drooled over him instantly. He hadn’t been trying to use it on Lance or Shiro, but it had an effect on them anyway. It was stronger than when Keith used it on Prorok because he had just been replenished and he had a surplus of seed. No man would be able to break free from Keith’s eyes. He was at his most powerful right now. Unlike the Paladin’s helmets there was no transparency for the eyes to be seen. That would create an issue for Keith. Shiro would help Keith in taking off the Galran helmets with his Galran arm or killing the Galra if it should come to that. Lance wanted to come with Keith, but Hunk couldn’t destroy by himself and Shiro was trained more in hand to hand combat. 

Keith would have to be the one to retrieve Thace since he was the only one he truly trusted. He was the whole reason for this plan, but he was the only true outlier. He could always say no and ruin everything.

 

Shiro and Keith’s helmet had tracking units on where Thace would be, but other than that the ship would be a maze until Allura was able to scan the ship with her own ship. Which would take about five minutes considering they would be far from the Galran ship not wanting to start a battle they couldn’t win. Pidge said they may be able to provide

assistance if they could find blueprints on their database they could send it to the helmets. 

They believed Pidge could find them more quickly than Allura’s ship, but they wanted to have a specific time basis so they based the rest off of Allura finding the Galran ship’s map in five minutes. Five minutes to get off the hanger into the ship and then they would have ten minutes of darkness left to navigate to find Thace and get back on either the Green or Blue or Yellow lion. 

The team decided that they wouldn’t bring the Black or Red lion in fear of failing the mission. At least this way Zarkon doesn’t have all the components needed to form Voltron, but now the team would need to rely solely on each other. They would need to perform better than they would with Voltron. 

It terrified all of them. Their only backup plan was to run. If Shiro and Keith couldn’t make it back to Pidge they told them to leave without the Red and Black Paladin. Shiro would be forced back into captivity and Keith would be used as a toy for Prorok.

If Pidge, Hunk, or Lance couldn’t escape from the Galra they would be captors as well.

There was also the possibility that the Galran would find Allura’s ship and end up getting all of Voltron anyway leaving the universe in the hands of Zarkon.

There was a lot of room for error. No one liked thinking about it, but Keith thought the reward was greater than the risk. They had to take it. 

Hunk vomited once all the parts of the plan were laid out. A feeling the rest of the team shared. 

But they were commencing the plan now. Hunk would need to hold in his stomach for the rest of it. 

After they got into their combat suits they were ready to leave for retrieval.

Pidge, Shiro, and Keith climbed into the Green Lion. 

Lance into the Blue.

Hunk into the Yellow. 

Allura was talking to them through their headsets. “Are you ready to warp?” Before any of the Paladins could answer she said. “Well, you need to be.” 

 

Part one of the plan went smoothly. Pidge was able to get onto the ship messing with their systems before even they even got into the hanger so that the Green Lion registered as a fighter ship for them. Then they implemented phase two. The black out. 

The Galra were immersed completely in the dark. The only light had been from the distant stars of space and with all the dark matter surrounding them it didn’t help at all. The absolute brightness of the stars were weak. There might as well have been nothing outside. 

Shiro and Keith started to walk through the confused Galra. They overheard directions being told to the engineers to bring the lights back on. The Galrans were bumping into one another. Shiro avoided being hit by one of them. Keith found the door going into the ship before Shiro did. There was a handprint. He placed his palm over it. Some part of him was hoping it didn’t open and that he wasn’t a Galra. Except the door did open and he was. 

Shiro followed him through. It had been two minutes and they were waiting for either Allura or Pidge to send them the map of the Galran ship. Keith hated the suspense. They had been running into dead ends mindlessly following wherever the red dot moved which moved constantly. 

Thace was moving a lot. He was unaware of the members trying to get him. He was trying to figure out this technological error. He was also trying to get Prorok to shut up and let him concentrate on bringing the lights back up. Thace was good at fixing things online. Prorok just thought this was a physical issue. He kept barking commands toward the people in the control room. 

“The issue isn’t here! Go find and fix it!”  Thace rolled his eyes. The issue was on the computer. He recognized the coding. They were being hacked. 

He didn’t have time to tell Prorok this as he was trying to counter the hacker and bring the lights back up. 

Thace brought the lights up first and then he started trying to find the hacker. It had been five minutes and Allura was finally delivering the boys in the ship the map.

Shiro and Keith were on ground. Their cover now gone. Keith shouted toward Pidge. 

“I thought you said we had fifteen minutes!” Shiro’s heart sank looking at the familiar halls of when he had been trapped in halls like these before. He shook off the fear to focus on the mission to prevent it from happening again.

“You did! I don’t know what happened!” Pidge returned to trying to blackout the ship, now that they had the map they needed. They wished they had paid all their attention on this in the first place.

“It doesn’t matter,” Shiro directed. “He is close by we can try to make it without getting caught.” Then the heat signature came through. Allura wanted to see how many  Galrans were around. And there were fifteen of them leaving from the room Thace resided in. The ones who were going to find the problem had went back into the room and Prorok told them to go back and make sure it didn’t malfunction again.

They were walking in the same path Shiro and Keith had been walking in.  They were going to run into them soon. Shiro grabbed hold of Keith’s wrist bringing him into a section where if they held their backs against the wall they could go unnoticed. So, long as they didn’t check, they were there. 

They had thirty seconds before the Galra soldiers were close by and Shiro whispered to Lance and Hunk through the helmet.

“Are you guys attacking on the outside?” 

“We are working on being stealthy about it.” Hunk replied. Then the spacecraft shook Shiro’s arm slipped out ever so slightly, but he reeled it in quickly praying it went unnoticed. Everyone on ship felt the blast Lance and Hunk created using science he learned at the Garrison. 

The soldiers ran by Shiro and Keith faster. Keith counted only fourteen.

“Where’s the last one?” Keith whispered. Keith saw through his heat wave sensors red dots which represented the other Galra soldiers, but the sole blue dot was Thace.  The red dot was practically hovering over them. 

That’s when Shiro was pulled out from the corner held up at gunpoint. Keith ran out unleashing my bayard to protect him and Keith hit the gun up so that it shot at the ceiling. 

Shiro’s arm glowed ready to kill, but then the soldier wielding the gun dropped it and they removed their helmet.

“No, wait! I didn’t know it was you!” She spoke after she recognized Keith’s face. “I don’t want you dead.” It was the woman from before. “Take my gun, Black Paladin. Prorok killed my friend, I want revenge,” Her hands raised in defeat. “Go get it for me.”  Shiro didn’t need to hear more as he took her gun. 

Unfortunately, the other fourteen soldiers heard her shot. 

Keith and Shiro was staring at her when she was shot right in the middle of her abdomen. She coughed up blood from her mouth. 

“Behind you,” She coughed up more red goo. “Those damn idiots never could aim.” Were her last words as she collapsed. Keith pushed Shiro into the corner opposite of where they just had been and went into the one we had just been. 

Keith only had a sword which did nothing in long range combat. Shiro kept shooting at them, but they needed more cover or a plan. Keith felt his bite start to pulse. Keith was beyond scared, the soldiers were coming in and he didn’t want to become Prorok’s. Then it happened.

Keith could not fit inside the small corner he pushed himself into. 

Keith grew wings just like the Incubus who bit him had. Except these were not an angelic white, they were the color of his father, they were purple. 

Keith was going with instinct as he took hold of Shiro whose eyes widened at seeing Keith’s new form.  He was using one of his wings to shield them both from the shots. Keith felt exhilarated he ignored the pain even if the laser lit his right wing on fire. 

Shiro was shell shocked as he told the team Keith has wings. The team started to see what Shiro was looking at through his headset. Keith had wings.

There was an array of questions none of them answered. Coran knew that powers could arise from the bite, but he never heard of someone gaining wings. He wondered if they were permanent. 

Shiro’s senses came back to him realizing he could not fight off the soldiers alone. “Pidge! Is there a way to cut these guys off?” Shiro screamed in his headset.

“On it!” 

Shiro was expecting a door to slam in front of them, but instead there was pouncing from a distant. It was Pidge’s Green Lion. They were just going to trample over them, sometimes brawn won over brain. 

“Keith’s on fire!” Pidge commented looking through the windshield. Lance screamed through his headset. “Hotstuff’s on fire?!” Shiro patted Keith down so his feathers were no longer aflame. 

“Let’s go.” Keith said. He smelt the cinders of his wings the disgusting smell of flesh combined with the burning quills which were similar to plastic, but he still had too much adrenaline to feel the immense pain of the burn.

“Pidge stay and keep cover.” Shiro said.

“All right!”

Keith put his hand on the handprint he saw two sensors inside. The door hissed as they faced the blue and red mark.

Thace and Prorok. 

Keith didn’t know how scared of Prorok he was. The last time he was here, this very room, chained forced to do whatever Prorok wanted. Keith couldn’t control his breathing facing him.  Shiro knew that look. Shiro made that look whenever he relieved a flashback. 

Shiro knew he had to break Keith from his trance. 

“Go get your father to Pidge.” Shiro nudged Keith hard so that he lost his balanced, but faced him. His skin gone pale as he nodded toward him. 

Thace was close to Prorok. Thace didn’t understand what was happening. He only saw his son with wings. Prorok had heard Shiro call Thace, Keith’s father.

“So they rumors were true?” Prorok cracked a smile. As he grabbed Thace’s neck, choking him, and bringing him closer to his body using him as a shield so that Shiro couldn’t shoot at him. 

“You did fuck a woman on earth? And you birthed a Paladin?!” He snickered loudly  into Thace’s ears. Thace was clawing at Prorok’s hand trying to breathe. “How does it feel? Knowing that you raised a boy who gets fucked by men?” He snickered bringing Thace close to face Shiro. “I bet he let the false Black Paladin slither into him.” 

Keith’s eyes were watering. He didn’t know why Prorok’s words were hurting him. Soon, his adrenaline was replaced by fear and with fear came the pain. He could feel the burn on his back. He cried out collapsing on the floor trying to clutch his wing. 

“What’s happening?!” Lance yelled into the headset hearing Keith’s anguish. No one answered him. Pidge wanted to rush in to help, but they were fighting off Galrans that had been coming to check on what was happening in the control room.

Shiro didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t kill Thace, to end the life of Prorok, but he wanted to. Keith was writhing in pain, but he couldn’t assist him without lowering his gun and he saw Prorok had one armed at his side. He could easily reach into it and end their lives.

“Boy,” Prorok was addressing Keith. “I’ll let your father go,” he wiggled Thace in his hands as Thace started turning into darker shades of purple. He only had a few minutes or seconds left before he was strangled to death and Keith knew it.“ And I’ll let your friends escape under one condition,” Keith faced Prorok trying to muffle his cries. “You stay.” 

Keith couldn’t control himself. His impulses took over. He knew what Prorok meant, but he was in a corner. If the sadist wanted him, Keith could only comply.

“Fine,” Thace was thrown across the room his back hitting the wall close to Shiro. Keith ignored the pain as he started walking toward Prorok. 

Shiro tried to take his wrist into his screaming don’t go, but Keith extended his broken wing to smack him backwards toward the door. 

Keith took off his own helmet walking toward Prorok who stood on a platform of the control room.

Prorok had grin on his face, but he forgot one thing.

Keith could see his face. 

“ _ On your knees _ .”  

Keith remembered those yellow eyes with slits instead of pupils as he stared down at these pure yellow eyes. He remembered what it felt like, that he would have let the angel do anything to him, giving him full control.

Keith raised his sword, he gives Prorok a quick death wishing Prorok had it worse, slicing his head right off his shoulders.

Keith then collapsed unable to muster any more strength, his body lying right beside the beheaded Prorok.

 

Keith’s POV

 

I woke up in the kitchen on the table, lying on my stomach, shirtless and my back hurt. That was the first thing I noticed, and then the sobs of someone. It was Lance he held my hand, the pressure was immense.

“Why am I in the kitchen?” I spoke groggily. Lance realized I was awake when he faced me. Tears strolled down his face, he had two lines running down his face which glistened in the light, and he looked dishevelled more than usual. 

“Your wings couldn’t fit in the pod.” Coran spoke gently.

“Wings?” I said and felt them flutter behind me and I winced. 

Faces started to pour in front of me joining Lance. I saw Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Thace. Thace had been farther away from Team Voltron. He was watching from a distance, but he was still here.

“Don’t stress them out too much!” Coran yelled from behind me he was putting something warm over my wings. It was soothing. 

“How long have I been like this?” I avoid facing the person everyone was referring to as my father. I look at Team Voltron instead. 

“A day or two, we lost count after too many tics.” Allura let out a small chuckle.

“You guys waited up for me?” I almost cried, but I felt too weak to do that. 

“Of course we did,” Lance had snot running down his nose. “We love you, Keith.” 

Now, I was crying, but silently. My arms had been keeping my head while I slept one arm over the other. I had been looking up at Team Voltron, but I hid my head so no one saw how touched I was. 

I laughed thinking about the last time I passed out. This felt oddly similar despite their being grand differences.

“I love you guys, too.” It came out muffled since my voice wasn’t directed toward them, but to the kitchen table, but I think they can infer what I said. They all hugged me being extra careful not to bring any pain to my wings. 

It was weird to think I had wings. 

It was weird to think my biological dad was in the room.

It was weird to think I was in space defending the universe.

Everything felt weird and I didn’t know how to deal with it. So, I fell asleep on the table. 

 

When I woke up, I was still on the table, but now my Paladins were gone. Except for Lance, he was asleep on the floor. Thace was awake. There were bags underneath his eyes. I wonder how long he was up. My wings weren’t as sore as they had been. Taking my time I was able to move off of the table. Thace offered his help, but I motioned toward him that I was fine. 

“So,” I croak out. I moved my hand toward my neck, rubbing my adams’ apple.  I start walking toward the water pouches since we were in the kitchen. Thace stuck beside me, there in case I fell. I grabbed one from the counter, sticking the straw in quickly before laying against the counter. “I don’t know how this works.” I admitted. 

“Neither do I.” Thace was across from me. He crossed his arms

“I’m not sure if I call you Thace or if I call you dad. I don’t really know you,” My eyes wander toward Lance sprawled out on the floor. He was the last person who I called dad. Now, standing in front of my biological father I realized I had daddy issues. I didn’t know how to talk to him. I didn’t think I would ever meet him. 

“That’s alright, I wished I could’ve known you, seen you growing up,” There were silences between us. We didn’t know what to say, you can’t grow a bond in a single conversation, but you can start one. “How is your mother?” Thace asked. And I shook my head no , confused. 

“I never knew her.” I spoke softly. How could he have not known? Didn’t they both abandon me?

Thace closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb.

“I should’ve stayed.” He admitted his voice full of pain as if I confirmed his worst fear.

“Why didn’t you?” I thought about keeping this question to myself, but I have been wondering my entire life where my parents were. I deserve to have an answer. 

“Zarkon,” I bite down on my teeth and I listen. “He sent me to Earth to find the Blue Lion which is how I found her. She was the kindest woman I had ever met. We wanted to raise a family. So, we had you. She named you Keith,” I could feel my eyes watering. My namesake was from my mother. So, they did give me more than a blade.

“A fleet was coming to get me and maybe invade Earth and they wouldn’t stop until I left with them. Your mother got hit in the crossfire, but told me that she would make it and raise you.” I nodded. It was quiet for a while. I guess she didn’t survive, but it was nice to know a little bit about her.

“Your mother found it and she was the Blue Paladin, but she never flew it. She only had conversations with it,” my eyes flicker to Lance. 

“He is the Blue Paladin now,” I grin. “I found the Blue Lion like I sensed it. Or maybe it sensed me.” I chuckle toward my father. “We have something in common after all. We both fell in love with the Blue Paladin.” Thace peered toward Lance. He looked happy. 

“He cared for you while you were asleep. I’m glad you two have each other. He is better than me, he stayed,” I could see the hurt in Thace’s eyes. 

“Lance had the option to stay, you didn’t.” 

“His name is Lance?” I saw a faint smile appear on his face. 

“Yes,” I guess Team Voltron hadn’t had time to talk to him yet. It would take adjusting to seeing a Galra on board, I guess. “The small one with orange hair is named Pidge, they go by they, them pronouns. They pilot the Green Lion. The big one, he is Hunk, makes the best alien food I have ever had. He pilots Yellow. And Shiro, guy with white hair, metal arm, is the leader of Voltron he pilots the Black Lion. The Princess is Allura and her advisor with the orange mustache is Coran.” 

Thace nodded. 

“Thank you, I hadn’t been familiar with the others. I knew of Shiro, Haggar found him interesting. They do with all humans.” He was telling me important information, but I wouldn’t be able to retain it now, and I didn’t want to talk about it without Team Voltron. 

“Yeah speaking of Zarkon related stuff, since your Team Voltron now, it would be great if you told us everything you know about him. Do you think you have anything that could ruin him?” Thace scoffed.

“I know all his blind spots better than the back of my hand. I was planning on taking him down myself, but I was waiting for the right moment. You have provided me with that, thank you son.” 

We made eye contact, but I broke away unaware of what to say. I focused on drinking my water staring at the straw Thace cleared his throat softly.

“Her name was Akira.” I looked back at him. 

“Hmph?” I was still sipping from my water.

“Your mother, she was Akira Kogane, she was very smart.”

“Of course she was. My orphanage told me they only knew my name because it was written on my arm. It had been faded, but it was still legible. She must have planned it before she passed,” I smirk so that’s where I get my cleverness from. “Akira,” I mutter. 

Thace went back to looking at Lance. His eyebrows burrowed. 

“He is the Blue Paladin, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Well, Akira went in the Blue Lion. I went with her plentiful of times and a week after you were born we showed you to Blue. Blue might still have the memory of it,” 

“Maybe, I can see my mother?” I dropped my drink at the thought. I walk over to Lance, eager at the opportunity. 

I kneel beside him while he lay on the floor and I shake him awake. 

“Lance, get up.” Lance groaned. “Five more minutes, mom.” 

“It’s me. Keith,” I shake him a little more. “Your boyfriend Keeeith, wake up.”

“No, mom.” Lance’s voice was cute when he was half awake, but I have to see my mom right now so it is irritating.

“I am your boyfriend!” My patience runs thin and I shout.  Lance’s eyelids started to flutter. They shot open instantly seeing that I was in front of him. 

His brought his hands to my cheeks and kissed me. I think he would have hugged me had not my wings been in the way.

“Wait,” he pulled away. “You should be getting rest, why are you off the table?” He looked over toward the door which is where Thace had been before and shifted his view to the counter and saw Thace looking at us. Lance brought his hands away from my face. He started to stammer in  Thace’s general direction. 

“Uh, I- uh,” I guess it might be awkward to kiss someone’s son in front of them. I ruffle his hair. 

“He knows we’re together. It’s okay.” I didn’t say this outloud, but obviously he knows that someone has been tending to my bite. A kiss is nothing compared to that. Lance glanced toward Thace letting out an awkward chuckle. “I promise I won’t hurt him.” 

I let out a sigh. 

“Stop talking.” I stand up with my hand held  out for him. He took hold of it and propelled himself up. “Don’t make things awkward.” 

Thace walked over toward us.

“Keith and I were hoping we would be able to go into your Lion. His mother,” Lance cut him off. 

“Was the Blue Paladin, right? I knew it!” 

“What?” I question toward Lance. “How?”

“I was going to tell you, because I mean, that was the only logical answer to you knowing where Blue was, but you didn’t even believe me about Thace, so I only explained the matching daggers. I didn’t really have any other proof about your mom wouldn’t have believed me about your mom.” Lance is something else.

“He is like your mom.”

“Annoyingly smart?” 

“Something like that.” My dad and I laughed together. Lance smiled with us rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Lance, apparently I was in Blue before, but I was a newborn. I think that’s why I felt her presence. Thace and I want to see if we could see if she has any photos of her with us.” 

“Wait, I get to see you as a baby? What are we waiting for?” Lance rushed out of the kitchen. Thace whispered to me. 

“Lance really is like your mother.” I thought,  _ like father, like son. _

Lance’s head popped up from the kitchen door. 

“You guys coming or what?” I roll my eyes, playfully speaking. 

“Oh,  _ bite me _ , it’s not like I was passed out for two days or anything.” I blinked my eyes, realizing what I said. “Shit, it’s been two days.”  Lance’s eyes widened. 

“You’re right!” Lance looked at Thace. Then quickly back at me. “Afterward.”

“Yup.” I start to follow after him. Hoping Thace hadn’t questioned what Lance and I were talking about. 

 

We make it into the Blue Lion. I felt it hum as we walked up the ramp. 

“She said, it’s good to see you again, Thace.” Lance said smiling. I looked toward Thace, he stared at the captain’s seat nostalgically. 

“It’s nice to see you as well, Blue.” The engine purred in response. “I can’t believe you remember me.” He said. Lance’s head moved back. He hadn’t sat in the seat yet.

“She said, she was waiting for you,  that Akira has something for you?” A gentle and soft voice started playing all around us. 

“ _ Thace,”  _ Akira. My mother.  _ “I am sorry, I lied to you,” _ her voice was strained yet somehow still elegant.  _ “I won’t make it. I wish I would. I told people about Keith. They should find him soon. I hope you meet him again. I hope you find Blue again.  _

_ If you ever should return to Earth and you see our son. I want him to know, I am sorry. I was weak,” _ My mom, this is her voice, she is talking to me. I put my hand over my mouth letting the tears flow freely. “ _ I wish I could have seen you age. You are so beautiful,” _ An image of me as a baby appeared on the screen. I was asleep. My cheeks were plump and red. I had a lot of hair for a newborn. There was a blue blanket wrapped around me.  _ “I know he will be like his father, he will be stronger than we both ever could be. He will have to be, but I believe in you, Keith.  _

_ I believe in you too, Thace. You led them away from Earth. You saved us.  _

_ You saved our son.  _

_ I love you, Thace. _

_ I love you, Keith. _

_ Goodbye.”  _

The portrait of me as a child zoomed out to reveal my family portrait. My mother in the captain's chair and my father behind her. She was holding me. 

I looked like her. The only thing I inherited from my father had been the length of my hair and his eyebrows. 

She had freckles all over her cheeks. My hand motioned toward the screen to touch her.

It hadn’t hit me until now. My mother is dead. I am sobbing over a woman I can’t remember meeting, but I wish I had. I wish could know that I think she is strong. That she isn’t weak. Thace didn’t save Earth. She did, he would’ve stayed had not it been for her. 

My mother had the world on her shoulders and made the hardest sacrifice of them all.

I did something I wouldn’t have done if I didn’t see this video or heard her voice.Something I never thought I would be able to do. I hugged my dad, cried in his arms, and mourned my mother. 

We stayed in Blue Lion for a while. Videos played of Akira in the Blue Lion she treated it like a diary, talked about her day and her feelings. I could learn all about her. I could see how she aged from her first visit with Blue to her last, but Lance told me, there was a reason Blue only showed audio. I remembered Thace saying she was caught in the crossfire and I understood. I don’t think I will watch that video, but the others I will. Lance told me that Blue would send all of the files to Red so I can watch them on my own time. I could get to know my mother, or how she was when she was alive. 

I’m also going to get to know my father now. While he is still here, but it will take some time but, I think I will get there someday.

 

Lance and I walked to his room. After, the sob session I didn’t feel up to for sex. I just wanted to be held. I wanted to talk. Lance understood and we figured we could wait for when we wake up later.

We walked into his bedroom. I sat on his bed and it creaked slightly. I wanted my wings to retract because they would get in the way. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on them going away.I groaned when it didn’t work the first time. I let out a sigh.

_ I believe in you, Keith. _

“Keith, how did you do that?” I heard Lance’s voice speak in amazement. As I stare behind my back only to see my back or most of my back.

“Do  I have a tattoo on my back?” I ask, standing up, my back facing Lance. 

“Woah, um, yes.” Lance’s voice sounded blown away.

“What’s it of?” I was curious as to what the new mark on my body was.

“Can I touch it?” I could feel Lance’s hand close to the small of my back. I curved it instinctively.

“Of course.” I replied. I shuddered when his hands started to go over my back.

“You have purple outline of wings with it’s feathers all over your back.” He ran his finger along the left side of my spine. “There’s a space in between the two wings here.” Then he traced my right spine. “This is where they start.” It extended all the way from the beginning of my shoulder blade down to my lower back.

Lance’s finger traced over the curve of my wing which were close to my shoulders, but an inch away from touching them.

“It’s beautiful.” 

I turn to face him.

“You’re beautiful.” I kiss him not caring about being cheesy. I put my arms on top of his shoulders staring at him. 

“Can you hold me?” Lance was tired. I woken him up from his sleep, and he cried with Thace and I. He was as drained as I was. 

“Of course.” Lance spoke. 

We laid in bed together. The room’s light were dimmed in blue. He let me rest my head over his arm. He wouldn’t be feeling that in the morning, but I don't think he cared. Lance crossed his other arm over my chest. I locked my fingers with the hand he held close to my heart. He pulled the covers over me. He asked me if I wanted a shirt since I could now wear one without breaking it. I didn’t need one. Lance’s warmth was all I needed.I was facing toward his wall. It changed from an opaque white to transparent. We were staring out into space. I could see nebulas and stars shining in the distant. 

“Lance, I’m scared.” I admitted. “What if I don’t live up to my mom’s expectations?” 

“You will, Keith. Everything she said it’s true. You are the strongest and smartest person I have ever met.”

“I don’t feel strong.” I felt vulnerable. I was bitten, I was captured, and I can’t control what I say or do sometimes. 

“Do you think I am strong?” Lance’s question threw me off. 

“Yes.” I answered him honestly anyway. 

“Do you value what I think?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, I think you’re the best person I have ever know, Keith Kogane. I think you are capable of doing anything. You are just like your mom. Blue told me, she sacrificed herself for the good of the world. You have been doing the same all your life. You did it for Hunk. You went through something terrible on that ship, even before that, you got bit, and even before than you were an orphan. Keith I couldn’t have handled any of that. You think I am strong, but I am nowhere near your caliber. 

You’re scared and it’s your right to be. I am, too. But there is no doubt in my mind that you will figure everything out.” 

There was a shooting star outside. I closed my eyes and wished for Lance to be right. I brought his hand to my mouth. I kissed his palm. 

I may not have everything planned now, but that’s okay. 

I am not alone, I don’t need to have everything figured out by myself. The universe is not dependant on my shoulders alone. 

I have people who believe in me. 

Coran. 

Allura.

Pidge.

Hunk.

Shiro.

Lance.

Thace.

Akira.

Myself.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: if you read the entire thing of this on my google doc and with the way I formatted this online this is about 135 pages.


End file.
